The Price We Pay
by Ilmare2
Summary: COMPLETE! After the end of the second war Dumbledore rescues a captured Snape from the dungeons of Lord Voldemort and the long road to recovery begins. R&R!
1. Prologue

Title – The Price We Pay 1/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all unfortunately belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. There will be no slash, sex or profanity!

Summary – After the end of the war Dumbledore frees Snape from the dungeons of Lord Voldemort and the long road to recovery begins.

Author's Note – This is my very first attempt at Harry Potter fan fiction and I hope it meets with your approval. I've been thinking about writing a fic like this after reading all the great fics out there and I finally got the nerve to write it. Of course this is also an AU and I wanted to portray a strictly paternal relationship between Dumbledore and Snape, but expect loads of yummy angst and drama for everyone. All reviews, questions, suggestions and corrections are welcome! Read and enjoy!

****

The Price We Pay

****

Prologue

Pain. His body ached with unnatural pain; the likes of which he had never felt before or would ever feel again. He thought he knew what pain was, after all he was no stranger to pain beginning from his early childhood, but his tormentors invented creative ways to torture his beaten body and send him to new levels of agony. When the cruciatus curse ceased to have the desired effect they turned to other implements of torture. Of course, only the Dark Lord found continual pleasure using the cruciatus, whenever he actually came down to the dungeons to play with his favourite toy. They always laughed at his attempts to scream with his useless throat; it had been silenced long ago with the wave of a wand.

Darkness. His soul was drowning in never-ending darkness and it seemed he would never find his way back to the warm light. The shadows closed in and held him at the mercy of his evil captors. He vaguely remembered being rescued once before from those hands of evil, and set on the path of redemption by the one person who was the embodiment of light and good. But it was so hard to see past the cold darkness most of the time and he could not trust his own memories, as fractured as they were. The darkness threatened to overwhelm him again and with the last remnants of his will he held it at bay.

Loneliness. His mind cried out for company and coherent thought. As a man who treasured knowledge and intelligence above all else he wept silently as his precious mind was torn apart and the pieces thrown to the metaphorical winds. His once strictly ordered mind had been reduced to a mere shadow of what it was through the use of magic, pain and lies. All that he was left with was a crushing loneliness and a longing for what he no longer had. He recalled that he must have been a solitary person by nature because the loneliness did not truly bother him in the beginning. But as days turned into weeks and weeks into months he desperately wished for the company of someone who was not there to cause him pain or laugh at his wretchedness. He no longer tried to keep his shattered mind sane and occupied and passed most of the time in a hazy stupor, oblivious to reality.

- & -

With a small sigh the pathetic prisoner shifted and moaned mutely as the chains around his wrists and ankles rubbed against the raw, bloody flesh underneath. Giving up on finding a more comfortable position, he curled into a ball in the corner of the dark cell and rested his weary head on the cold ground. The cold seeped through his naked skin, into his bones and racked his painfully thin body with weak tremors.

Another prisoner in another part of the dungeons began moaning and screaming for release, promising to answer questions and reveal classified information. With a sudden jerk he became aware of the loud voice and summoned enough alertness to make sure he was not the one being yelled at. Some of the words managed to make sense to him and with a flash of memory he saw himself giving an important report to a group of people in an old, dirty house. The memory was gone as fast as it came and he did not have the energy to try and recall the moment.

Time passed slowly and he finally cracked open his obsidian eyes and wondered why someone had not come to stop the poor man who was screaming his throat out. At least the moans broke up the monotonous silence of captivity. This question sustained him for a minute before he closed his sensitive eyes and sank back into the enveloping blackness.

He drifted along, finding childish pleasure in listening to the various vermin scurry around his cell and in counting the drops of water dripping in the other corner. When the dungeons suddenly fell silent he frowned and turned his head slightly, listening for any sign of his captors coming to play. He waited with weary resignation for the door to open, but instead he felt an ominous feeling squeeze his heart and descend upon the gloomy dungeon.

The captive wizards and witches all stirred as they felt the tell tale signs of powerful, ancient magic being summoned and used. The feeling of immense power intensified and they all shuddered as the currents of magic that surrounded the entire mansion faltered and abruptly vanished. A ripple of dark power passed through the silent dungeon before it was overwhelmed and finally destroyed by a burst of light magic.

Following this strange magical event, a sharp burning pain blossomed in his left forearm. He gripped his burning arm as best he could with his chained wrists and curled into a tighter ball against the incredible pain. The burning in his forearm reached its peak in a white-hot explosion of pain before coming to a stop. The prisoner remained curled in a tight ball for some time, panting and shaking harder than ever. When enough of the pain and shock wore off he was able to move and touched the skin of his left arm with trembling hands.

He ran his twisted fingers across the place where the horrid Dark Mark should have been and was met with unexpectedly smooth skin. There was no evidence of the Mark on his grimy skin, not even a blemish or a scar. He knew there was something very important behind this abrupt and painful removal of the Mark, but could not come up with the reason. Too tired to care or think anymore the miserable man rested his head back on the ground and fell into an oddly peaceful sleep.

****

To Be Continued

Well I hope you liked this enough to leave a kind review! (Hint, hint)

I will try to update every week depending on reader response and if I have the time. Chapter one will be up in a few days. Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Title – The Price We Pay 2/12

Rating – PG-13/T. For now.

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all unfortunately belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity!

Summary – Snape is found in the dungeons of Lord Voldemort after the final battle.

A/N – Wow, thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I love hearing from any readers and I'm very glad you all like this story! I know I am an evil, sadistic writer to torture poor Severus but one must get through the angst to reach the fluff! (Grins evilly)

Please note that some events mentioned in this chapter are intentionally vague and will be made clear over the next few chapters, just in case anyone is curious! I hate leaving plot points dangling and everything will be made clear sooner or later.

If I didn't mention it before, this takes place at the end of Harry and Co. 7th year, sometime in June.

Chapter 2 will be up this weekend. All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read, enjoy, and review!

****

The Price We Pay

****

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin stepped aside as the mediwizards entered the dungeon cell and began to examine and treat yet another prisoner. He watched as they removed the chains from the hysterical witch and calmed her down enough to transport to St. Mungo's for further treatment. At least she was aware and able to realize she was free. Some of the prisoners they had rescued reacted violently when the door to their cells opened and had to be stunned before being removed. They did not understand that they were being freed, not harmed.

With a grim sigh Lupin left the cell and proceeded to the next door. He was surprised how extensive and isolated the dungeons of Riddle Manor were; they had explored the lower levels of Lord Voldemort's large mansion for most of the day and had found only 22 captives. The search of Malfoy Manor the day before had revealed over 50 wizards and witches, along with an assortment of muggles. Most of the prisoners in Voldemort's lair were magical folk reported missing during the last weeks of the war and were in fairly decent condition considering who was holding them captive. The werewolf shook his head sadly as he thought of all the lives ruined by Voldemort and all the lives lost in the war.

He walked further down the dark stone corridor, holding his wand aloft to light his way. Cells that had been checked and opened were marked with a silver star and after winding his way through the dungeon for a minute Lupin heard someone shout his name from down a side corridor. Backtracking, he came across a pair of frustrated wizards standing in front of a heavily bolted and warded door. This cell was located in an isolated part of the dungeon and Lupin wondered what the problem was now.

Stopping in front of the door he glanced into the face of Bill Weasley, who had volunteered his curse breaking skills in cracking the many wards protecting the dungeon and manor itself. Lupin knew Bill wanted to be at the bedside of his brother Ron and sister Ginny, as they were still recuperating from their wounds in the Hogwarts Infirmary. He had finally been convinced they were fine and he should go and help people who needed him. The Weasley family had grown even closer following the deaths of Arthur and Percy 3 days ago during the final battle at Hogwarts. They had swallowed their grief and with heads held high the twins, Bill and Charlie offered to help others affected by the war any way they could. Mrs. Weasley had only smiled proudly and chose to remain at Hogwarts with her youngest children, saying Arthur would have been proud of their efforts. Though dark circles of exhaustion and sorrow lined his eyes Bill nodded his head at the door and said,

"There's someone in there, but that's all we've been able to scan. What concerns us now is the sheer complexity of the spells sealing this door. Someone, probably Voldemort judging by the power of the various curses and charms, went to a lot of trouble to keep this door closed from outsiders."

Lupin frowned as he considered this news and asked,

"Have you tried the normal counter charms and opening spells?"

"We haven't even attempted to open this door yet Remus. Mo here reckons one wrong move and things could get ugly real fast."

Lupin looked at a young witch by the name of Morgan Frost wearing Auror robes and holding her wand cautiously.

"I specialize in charms and hexes sir and there are some here that I wouldn't touch by myself. Maybe with the three of us casting the counter spells we might have some effect." She reported with another cautious glance at the door. Lupin nodded his consent and the three pointed their wands at the wooden door. At the count of three they each cast the same opening charm. Their spells were absorbed and the door remained shut. Scowling now Lupin watched as Bill Weasley cast an even stronger spell. Then another. They had no effect.

"Who the hell is in there? What is going on?" Weasley growled as he finally gave up and turned confused eyes to Lupin. With a shrug he answered,

"I have no idea. Let's try again."

Again they raised their wands and cast a stronger spell. This time when the combined spells hit the door something happened, but it was not what they expected. A soft green light materialized in front of them and when it faded they stared in surprise at the dungeon door, which was still closed. Pinned to the wood was a scroll tried with a green ribbon and sealed with the crest of a snake and skull. Frost scanned the letter quickly for any hexes and gave the all-clear sign. Reaching out Lupin removed the note from the door and his eyes grew wide in shock as he stared at the front of the letter. In neat handwriting was written the name Albus Dumbledore.

- & -

Picking up his cup of tea Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and owner of many other titles and positions, sighed and stared out his office window while stroking his long white beard thoughtfully. The sun was just beginning to set behind a thin layer of grey clouds, bathing the school grounds in patterns of light and shadow. He could spot Hagrid returning from the Forbidden Forest with Fang, no doubt checking in on the centaurs and other creatures who offered their help defending the castle in the attack 3 days ago. Had it really been 3 days since the magical world had gathered in these halls for the final battle with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters? He was still trying to process all that had happened in the previous week; it felt like years had passed, not a few days.

Dumbledore shook his head and sipped his tea as he sat and thought about the families torn apart, the children slain defending their school and the countless other wizards and witches who risked everything to rid the world of Tom Riddle. He liked to think he had been the wise and venerable leader everyone looked to for inspiration and instruction, but despite his best efforts things had gone wrong and the children he was charged to protect had been forced to raise their wands against enemies far stronger than them. Even though the Order of the Phoenix had risen from the ashes like its namesake to reclaim control of the battle, so many innocent lives had been lost. Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood, to name a few who died fighting for the light.

The Headmaster was really starting to feel his old age now and looked forward to a new era of peace blossom under the guidance of a new generation. Harry Potter would likely figure prominently in the years to come, having fulfilled the prophecy, as he and his classmates would work to make the wizarding world safe again for their children. Things were calming down and people would no longer need wizards like him to keep the peace and fight evil. Dumbledore had lived a very long, fulfilling life and it was time he retired someplace nice and perhaps take on some hobbies that muggles were so fond of, like gardening, stamp collecting and that game their elderly played - what was it called? Ringo? Dingo?

People would learn to live life to the fullest and cherish each day they lived without fear and the threat of Voldemort. Once the celebrations ended things would calm down and business would go on as usual. Of course, considering how long people celebrated the first downfall of Voldemort, Dumbledore would be surprised if the parties stopped before Christmas. He himself had yet to attend one of the many parties and gatherings being held because truth be told, Dumbledore did not feel like socializing with his fellow wizards and witches. In a corner of his heart Dumbledore rejoiced privately with the memory of a man who deserved to celebrate the ruin of Voldemort more than anyone. He supposed Minerva McGonagall would drag him down to the formal school party when they finished restoring the Great Hall, but his thoughts always came back to the one person no one seemed to miss and whose contributions they did not remember. The one person he had let down and abandoned would never receive the recognition and credit due to him.

Severus Snape had been missing and presumed dead for 8 months now. He had been summoned on a cold night in October and had not been heard from or seen since. Dumbledore waited nervously throughout the night as he always did for his Professor to return, however this time his waiting was in vain. The Order of the Phoenix used all of its resources to locate the missing Snape, but they hit dead end after dead end. He had refused to listen to attempts to convince him that Severus was really gone, even snapping at Minerva when she came to his office to hesitantly discuss hiring a new Potions Professor. At the end of the second month Dumbledore reluctantly declared it was assumed Snape was finally discovered as a spy and was a casualty of war. It pained him to reveal this to the Order and in his heart he firmly believed Severus was alive.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on his office door and Dumbledore remembered he had asked Minerva to see him before dinner. He set down his cup, opened the door and smiled kindly at the stately witch. Professor McGonagall had been released from the Infirmary this morning and she was still recovering from being hit with two cruciatus curses at the same time. Despite her pale appearance her eyes were bright and she appeared as stern as ever.

"Thank you for coming Minerva, can I get you some tea? Sherbet lemon perhaps? Please sit down."

"No thank you Albus, I just had tea with Molly Weasley and will be going down to dinner shortly. Poor dear needed a hot cup of tea somewhere calm."

"Ah yes, how is Molly doing? I spoke briefly with her after the battle and haven't had the time to have a real talk with her." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and gazed at McGonagall over his half-moon glasses.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. Ron and Ginny will be fine but she hasn't had the time to really grieve for Arthur or Percy. I sense she will need all the support we can give her in the weeks to come."

Dumbledore nodded sadly as he remembered the fierce battle between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. It only took a momentary lapse in concentration for the Death Eater to slip the Killing Curse past Arthur's defences. Too busy gloating over killing the muggle loving Arthur Weasley, Lucius failed to see the enraged Percy behind him until it was too late. The avenging son was later slain by an unknown Death Eater and the Weasley family lost two good, honourable people in the war. So many children lost to a horrible monster.

"Of course, I will be sure to visit them tomorrow after breakfast." Dumbledore paused and with a heavy sigh dropped his gaze to the many papers on his desk. It was amazing how a war could produce so much paperwork. "I asked you here Minerva, to inform you about an important decision I have made regarding my future here at Hogwarts."

McGonagall stared at the old wizard apprehensively. His blue eyes twinkled at her but they had lost some of their spark. She could see the weight of his many years pressing down on Albus and it worried her immensely. He had never been the same since Snape disappeared and whatever he was about to tell her could not be good.

"I have given this issue much thought and I have decided to resign as Headmaster of this school effective this summer. As Deputy Headmistress the position would obviously fall to you and you have the full support of the Board of Governors. You will make a fine Headmistress Minerva, if I may say so myself."

For a long minute there was silence in the office as McGonagall processed this sudden declaration. This was not what she had expected to hear when Albus asked her to come up to his office. When she found her voice she said incredulously,

"Albus are you sure! This is your life; Hogwarts would never be the same without you! Are you serious?"

"Quite serious Minerva. All things must change my friend and I have been planning this for some time. You underestimate your own influence here; this school will continue to thrive under your direction. You accept my proposal don't you?"

"Yes, yes of course Albus! But are you sure you should be leaving so soon after defeating Voldemort? The children need you. The staff will need you. Now is not the time to be making radical changes."

Dumbledore merely smiled serenely as he gazed at his deputy and trusted friend. Choosing to avoid her questions for the moment he popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth and exclaimed,

"Excellent! We should announce this as soon as possible and work on the radical changes, as you put them, over the summer once everyone has left."

McGonagall pressed her lips together to avoid frowning unhappily. Albus did not answer her question and his mind appeared to be elsewhere tonight. She opened her mouth to reply when someone knocked loudly on the office door. Both wizard and witch jumped slightly and Dumbledore rose to greet his visitor. He had barely opened the door when Remus Lupin dashed in, breathing heavily and clutching something tight in his hand.

"Remus! What are you doing here? I thought you were overseeing the search of Riddle Manor? Did you find something interesting?"

Lupin stopped to catch his breath and gave Dumbledore an odd look. He held up the note in his right hand and replied,

"Interesting? Oh yes, I think this qualifies as _very_ interesting Headmaster."

Before he could say any more McGonagall had pressed a glass of water in his other hand and motioned for him to sit down as he told his tale. Dumbledore eyed the note with the serpent seal with growing trepidation and curiosity.

"Sorry for bursting in like this, but I believe this can't wait any longer. My team was freeing the prisoners from the dungeons when we came across a cell we couldn't open. Bill Weasley couldn't even get past the spells sealing this door and when we tried a stronger opening charm this letter appeared. It is addressed to you Albus."

With a slightly shaking hand Lupin handed the letter to Dumbledore, who stared in horror at the green seal of Lord Voldemort. He glanced at the other two and found the same fear and trepidation he felt mirrored in their own eyes. His hands were incredibly steady however as he broke the seal of the letter and unfolded it. Taking a deep breath he began to read.

__

Dear Albus,

Congratulations! If you are reading this it means Potter has finally vanquished me and everything you fought for has come to a victorious end. While your associates are no doubt celebrating my permanent demise, I imagine you are sulking in your office thinking about lives saved and lost. And knowing your misplaced affection for one traitorous life in particular it is my pleasure and honour to inform you to the final whereabouts of Severus Snape.

He is currently locked in the same dungeon where this letter was found. Yes, he is still alive, death would have been too good for your spy, but in what state of mind he exists now I cannot really say. We have had our fun with him and in my last act of generosity I am returning him to you. Severus held out longer than I thought he would, a shame I will miss your reaction upon seeing what your precious professor has become. The door is enchanted to open upon your touch alone.

Consider him a parting gift to you, Albus.

Cordially Yours,

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Before McGonagall or Lupin could ask what the letter said Dumbledore had already left his office and was running through the castle faster than anyone had seen him move.

- & -

Standing in the dungeons of Riddle Manor only one thought was running through Albus Dumbledore's mind. Severus, _his_ Severus, was alive and behind this wooden door. Resisting the urge to blow this door and the entire mansion to dust Dumbledore took a deep breath and loosened his grip on his wand. He paid no attention whatsoever to the group of wizards waiting behind him and barely registered what Remus Lupin was asking him. Dumbledore reached out to grasp the iron handle of the door and found that Tom, for once, was not lying to him. Immediately, all the complex and powerful spells Riddle had cast on the cell vanished and the door opened with a small click. With determined eyes and a grim frown Dumbledore swung the door open wider and entered the small cell.

The first thing that assailed his senses was the smell. Foul, noxious smells hit his nose and his stomach churned violently. He did not consider the source of the dark stench in fear of losing his lunch. Next was the complete darkness of the cell itself and Dumbledore used his wand to cast a dim light around the dirty, cold prison. A large rat scurried away through a hole in the stone and a puddle of brown liquid was forming in a corner. Blood, grime and other mysterious substances stained the walls and rusted chains hung menacingly at various heights around the cell. It was very cold and the impression of pain, fear and despair still hung in the air. Dumbledore absorbed all this in a second before his attention was drawn to a huddled form in the farthest corner from the door.

"Oh Severus." He breathed softly and made his frozen legs move to cross the length of the cell in two steps. Dumbledore sank to his knees next to the broken man. His movements were slow so not to scare Snape, but the curled figure had not moved, nor even appeared he was aware he was no longer alone.

He was naked, body curled into a tight defensive ball with head protected as much as possible from overhead blows. Thick iron chains encircled his wrists and ankles and to Dumbledore's horror a heavy metal collar connected by a chain to a hook in the wall encircled his pale throat. The blood and dark bruises covering his emaciated body worried Dumbledore, but not as much as the unresponsiveness and total absence of sanity in Snape's dull black eyes, which were open and staring at the wall in front of him blankly. His mouth hung open and a thin line of drool trailed down to the ground.

"Severus? It's me Albus." Dumbledore whispered concernedly. There was no response.

With a steady hand he touched Snape on the shoulder, being careful to avoid the disturbingly fresh whip marks covering his horribly scarred back. Snape finally reacted, flinching from his touch and dissolving into fierce trembling. There was still no sign of recognition or awareness in that empty face. Dumbledore was just beginning to understand what Riddle meant in his letter by 'state of mind.' It was clear Snape had no mind.

"Oh my poor child. I'm here, I'm finally here." He soothed and watched helplessly as Snape's trembling increased. Dumbledore released him from his chains and collar with the wave of his wand and hoped Riddle was suffering a thousand deaths in whatever level of hell he was currently residing. He then removed his own cloak and hoped a warm touch would calm down the scared man enough for transport.

Gentle hands wrapped Snape in the folds of the soft cloak before casting a simple sleep charm and pushing the exhausted body into dreamless slumber. The black eyes slipped closed and with a small sigh Snape snuggled closer into the sudden warmth.

Lifting the alarmingly light body in his arms, Dumbledore rose and left the accursed cell. A pair of mediwizards from St. Mungo's had arrived to take care of Snape, but his arms reflexively tightened around the sleeping man, and he pinned the wizards with a glare that would have frozen a mad dragon.

"I am taking him back to Hogwarts. I will call for a Healer if we need further assistance." His cold tone brooked no argument and they hastily stepped aside.

The Headmaster swept past them without another glance, cradling his precious burden to his chest as he left the dungeons. Only the shadows could see the tears roll down into his white beard.

****

TBC

Thank you again for all your kind reviews, I appreciate every word you have to say! Be sure to tell me what you think about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Title – The Price We Pay 3/12

Rating – PG-13/T. For now.

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all unfortunately belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity!

Summary – Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts with Snape, the full extent of his injuries is revealed and a decision is made.

A/N – Big thank yous to everyone who reviewed! Not much to say here actually, just that Chapter 3 will be out in a week or so. All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 2**

Of all the things Minerva McGonagall had expected that day, the shock of hearing Albus Dumbledore telling her he was resigning as Hogwarts Headmaster was nothing compared to the shock she received later that evening. After he had dashed out of his office without so much as a word of explanation to them, letter still clutched in his hand, Minerva turned to Remus Lupin for answers. The werewolf had explained that Dumbledore had put him in charge of searching the manors of deceased Death Eaters for prisoners, fugitives and evidence that could be used against those they had captured. He again told her about the circumstances of finding the letter before running after the Headmaster with a sigh.

McGonagall was now pacing the length of the entrance hall, too anxious for dinner, when the front doors of the castle swung open. Startled, she turned to see Dumbledore carrying someone wrapped in a cloak.

"Albus! What is going on? Who is,"

"I'll explain later Minerva." He interrupted, "I must get Severus to the Infirmary."

"Severus! Oh my," Shocked into further silence McGonagall stared at Dumbledore who paused and smiled sadly at the burden in his arms.

"Hard to believe isn't it? I'll tell you everything once Poppy has seen to him." He told her and continued to the Infirmary, a thoroughly stunned McGonagall right behind him.

- & -

"You're cheating Malfoy."

"Why, Potter, would I need to cheat when you are doing a brilliant job of losing all by yourself?"

"I wouldn't be losing so much if you would stop cheating!"

"Oh please! Would both of you just grow up! Can't you two play a simple game without dissolving into petty arguing!"

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy turned in their hospital beds to stare at Hermione Granger, who shook her head and turned back to her advanced charms textbook. Harry smiled, while Draco sneered at her and Ron and Ginny Weasley snickered quietly from the other side of Harry's bed. Hermione looked up and continued her tirade,

"And you two can't play chess without physical fighting! I'm surprised you've managed this long without coming to blows. You all should really be using this down time to study."

"Study? Come on Hermione, you know Dumbledore postponed exams and our N.E.W.T.s until July while they repair the castle. We'll study later, I promise." Ron tried to appease the bushy haired Head Girl, "We can't leave the Infirmary yet anyway so a little relaxation after all that's happened isn't going to hurt. The war just ended you know."

Hermione pinned him with a glare and Ron wisely shut up, turning back to the chess game he was playing with his sister. She then made sure they were not disrupting the other resting patients in the Infirmary and buried her nose back in her book.

"Come on Potter, let's show the _Head Girl_ we can actually play an honest game." Malfoy said and the two unlikely friends went back to playing exploding snap. Over the last year the Slytherin and Gryffindor had formed a sincere, if hesitant, friendship, surprising students and staff alike when they stood to fight together during the last battle. When asked what spurred the improbable change of heart Harry shrugged and Draco only said 'Professor Snape told me last year that sometimes you have put aside hatred and pride to defeat a common foe' before becoming strangely silent. No one had questioned their truce again.

A peaceful silence filled the Infirmary as the remaining patients settled down for a calm evening. Only a dozen students remained in the care of Madame Pomfrey, the rest having been released or in the most serious cases, transferred to St. Mungo's with the injured members of the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix. Pomfrey now walked between the aisles of beds, checking on her charges and making sure the house elves had delivered dinner. She had just reached Malfoy's bed when Headmaster Dumbledore burst into the Hospital Wing carrying a small bundle, Professor McGonagall hot on his heels.

"Poppy, I require your assistance over here. Is the private room available?"

Pomfrey looked startled at the abrupt entrance, but was completely professional as she waved them into the private room of the Infirmary. The three adults disappeared into far room leaving the students to share very confused glances.

- & -

Madame Poppy Pomfrey took one look at Snape, who was still wrapped in Dumbledore's cloak, and gasped in horror. Even when the man had returned from Death Eater gatherings he had not looked half as bad as this and she prepared herself for a tough night. Ignoring the many questions she wanted to ask at the moment, she turned to the Headmaster with a frown and said,

"Wait outside, Albus. Give me some time."

Dumbledore actually growled at her and sat resolutely in a chair at the head of the bed, hard blue eyes never wavering from hers.

"I'm not moving Poppy, so tell me what to do."

Pomfrey sighed and began to gather the many potions and supplies she would need, sending McGonagall to find clean blankets. Turning back to the bed, she smiled at the sight of Dumbledore gently stroking Snape's dirty cheek, whispering something in his ear. Resting a hand on his shoulder she said,

"Let's get him cleaned up first."

Dumbledore smiled weakly at her and together they unwrapped Snape from the cloak. McGonagall returned with the blankets and set them on a table before excusing herself to take care of the curious students. Pomfrey caught the glint of tears in her eyes before she left.

It took three tries of a cleaning spell before pale white skin could be seen and the rest of the blood and grime was gently wiped off with a sponge and warm water. His hair had grown long and was so disgusting neither wanted to touch it, so using their wands they washed and cut the foul black hair, tying what was left back with a tie. Pomfrey healed all of the cuts, abrasions and burns with a potion she gently dabbed over the wounds, eliciting a faint grimace from their patient. Whip marks crisscrossing Snape's back were treated with a special potion then a strong healing spell. The raw flesh of Snape's wrists, ankles and neck were cleaned thoroughly before being wrapped in healing bandages. The Dark Mark, Dumbledore noted, had vanished with the death of Voldemort and he rubbed a cool salve over the red, scratched forearm. Using a diagnostic spell, Pomfrey scanned for internal injuries, frowning at the low weight and disturbing tremor.

Teasing several potions down the unconscious man's throat, she healed the broken bones, battered internal organs and the dark bruises that covered the pale skin. The broken nose was set, a gash on the forehead was sealed and a cloth was wrapped around his eyes to protect them from all light until they could adjust and be healed later with magic.

Reaching over, Dumbledore picked up one of Snape's hands in his own. The once elegant hands had been cruelly twisted and smashed into deformed claws. The long fingers were broken no doubt by Voldemort who knew how much Severus needed his hands to make his treasured potions. He wondered what the brutal injury had done to Snape's spirit.

Pomfrey looked up and placing the tip of her wand against the deformed hands ran another diagnostic spell. Apparently satisfied with the results, she then bound the hands securely so they could not move and said,

"Could be worse Albus, but I think with time they should heal properly. Someone obviously broke them and then didn't bother to set them. Fortunately, it is a common practice with torture victims that we know how to heal."

The wizard nodded at her, but did not look up or say anything. Once the major wounds had been cleaned and healed they wrapped Snape in the blankets and charmed them with a heating spell before placing him back on the bed. Pomfrey then gave him a pain-relieving potion and placed him in a healing sleep. Dumbledore stroked the clean black hair until the nurse sat down beside him and said softly,

"I've done all I can for him Albus," she paused, "but I believe he should be moved to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. They are better equipped to deal with any complications once he wakes."

The Headmaster turned his head slowly to look at her and she could clearly read the guilt and confusion in his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, Poppy I will not leave him. Severus will stay here and we will summon a healer if necessary. I abandoned him to this and he will be my responsibility."

Sighing, she laid a hand over his and looked sympathetically at the young man who had suffered through so much and the old wizard who was suffering with him. Pomfrey had picked up strange readings during her diagnostic spells and knew it would take a lot of time and patience if Severus was to get better.

"Albus I don't think you understand me. Severus is going to need the kind of care only St. Mungo's can provide. He cannot stay here for very long. I think St. Mungo's would be better for him in the long term."

A cold demeanor suddenly came across Dumbledore and for a second Pomfrey was afraid she had said the wrong thing. He had just rescued Severus from hell after believing him dead for so long. Everyone, especially Albus, would need time to adjust. Dumbledore's blue eyes flared dangerously as he replied,

"I am not going to institutionalize him Poppy. I just rescued him from a dungeon and I refuse to place him in another one. Severus will get better, I will make sure of that." For a long minute neither said anything and the only sound was Snape's soft breathing. Finally Dumbledore averted his gaze back to Snape and sighed wearily. "8 months Poppy, for 8 months he was in the hands of a monster who took his hatred of me out on him. I was the one who sent him back to Tom, he suffered because I asked him to. I just found him, I cannot, I will not lose him again."

"I know Albus, I know. This has been yet another trying day in a series of long days. Get some sleep and come back tomorrow morning and we can talk more then."

"No Poppy I'll stay here tonight. Let's talk now."

Pomfrey smoothed the blankets and watched as Snape moved his head closer to the warm hand touching his hair. In sleep the lines of pain and age had fallen off his face and he looked so very young. Completely different from the sarcastic, snarky Potions Master who prowled the halls and terrorized the students with a tongue sharper than a dagger. Instead he looked almost childlike, sleeping peacefully. 'Unfortunately,' thought Pomfrey, 'that is probably what he will be like when he wakes.'

"All right. But the moment this all becomes too much to Severus I'm owling the healers at St. Mungo's." There was another pause and Dumbledore had the distinct feeling he was not going to like what she was about to tell him. "When I scanned him earlier some unusual readings came up. I can see right away he is malnourished and the tremor comes from repeated use of the cruciatus. I suppose he is lucky there, You-Know-Who clearly wanted him to be sane and functional to a point because its use was regulated. Those effects can be cured in time and don't really concern me. It's the other results of the scan I am worried about."

"What could be worse than this Poppy?"

"His state of mind Albus. I read multiple overdoses of Veritaserum and other powerful mind altering potions, which have dangerous long-term side effects on certain areas of the brain. And his magical signature seems broken or altered somehow. The only explanation I have for it is that Voldemort must have finally broken through his mental shields, took a look around and didn't bother picking up the shards. Even the best Occlumens, like Severus, can be overcome by a strong enough power. What all this means is that we won't know his mental capacity or emotional state until he wakes."

Silence followed her explanation. The Headmaster removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose saying,

"Thank you Poppy, for everything. Would you please tell Minerva I am calling a staff meeting for tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Of course Albus. Severus should sleep for the night without any problems but come and get me if anything should happen. We'll get him through this Albus, he's stronger than you think."

With that Pomfrey exited the room, closing the door securely behind her. Dumbledore stared at the door for a while then looked back to Snape. The ill wizard did not move save for the random twitching of limbs and the persistent tremor. He spent hours soothing his lost child before the reassuring sounds of his soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

- & -

The next morning Dumbledore woke when he felt another presence enter the small room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he groaned as sore muscles protested against spending the night in an uncomfortable chair. He glanced over at Snape, who was still sleeping deeply with his face turned towards the pale sunlight drifting in through the window. Brushing back some stray strands of black hair Dumbledore remembered the reason for his waking and turned to meet the cool gaze of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was standing at the foot of Snape's bed, watching his former professor with sad gray eyes. No other emotion was readable on his face as he stood with arms hanging limply at his side. Dumbledore wondered how Draco had managed to sneak past the usually strict and watchful Pomfrey to enter this room, but then realized the crafty Slytherin would disregard any rules to satisfy his curiosity.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I see last night did not escape your notice."

Young Malfoy said nothing as he continued to stare at his former Head of House. A hand came up to hold his left forearm self-consciously and he said in a pained voice,

"I promise you Headmaster I had no idea he was alive. My father told me nothing except Professor Snape was _getting what he deserved_." These last words were sneered as Malfoy continued to rub the bandages of his arm, "I swear I had no idea where he was."

The Headmaster rose and stood by the young man who had risked so much for the Order. For all the accusations of unfairness and blatant favoritism thrown at Professor Snape, he had protected and guided his Slytherins like no one else at the school could have done. He deftly encouraged them to make their own choices and not succumb to the pressure their parents leveled on them. When the time came, Slytherin House stood with the rest of the school and many of his charges, led by Draco, surprisingly turned away from Lord Voldemort and their parents.

Draco Malfoy, for all his pride, arrogance and attitude, had taken the loss of Professor Snape quite hard. Dumbledore had been pleased, but not very surprised, to find the younger Malfoy waiting for him in his office shortly before the winter break. He had revealed the Dark Mark on his arm and vowed to honor Snape by offering the same spying services to the Order of the Phoenix. How Draco knew Snape had been their spy the Headmaster did not ask, and it had taken several weeks before Dumbledore could trust the information the angry Slytherin brought him. Eventually he developed a working relationship with the proud Malfoy similar to the one he had with Snape. In the months that followed, Malfoy insisted he did not know what had happened to Snape and would glare at anyone who suggested otherwise. Guilt, it appeared, was in abundance this morning.

"I believe you Draco. This is nobody's fault but Voldemort's. We will make a school wide announcement concerning Professor Snape after breakfast. You best return to your bed now before Madame Pomfrey discovers you are gone."

Malfoy tore his eyes away from Snape to smirk and answer, "Actually I talked Potter and Weasley into covering for me while I came in here." The smirk vanished and solemn eyes gazed at him, "Will he be all right Professor?"

"We don't know Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore replied honestly, "We will see when he wakes. Back to bed now, perhaps you will be able to visit later."

Malfoy frowned at the Headmaster before taking one last look at his professor and slipping out of the room as quietly as he had arrived. Dumbledore stared at the door, admiring the devotion the Slytherins had to their Head of House before sitting back down. He absently ran his fingers through the raven locks, murmuring to himself,

"Where did things go wrong Severus? I am so sorry my child. More sorry than you will ever know." He became lost in his own guilty thoughts for a while, watching the sleeping man and turning Pomfrey's words over in his mind. Snape would not be the same man he was before he was captured, that much was clear. He would need time and gentle handling if he was to recover. Slowly his heart came to a decision and he smiled, pleased with himself. Dumbledore knew exactly what he would do now that Hogwarts would no longer be a part of his life. He would have the all the time and love in the world to take care of Severus, to help his hurt child heal.

Dumbledore sat like this going over his options until a knock at the door caused him to look up. Pomfrey came in and began attending to her patient, changing bandages, casting healing spells and giving him more potions. The nurse finished with her work and told him,

"He should sleep a bit longer Albus. I'll check for any leftover curses or hexes this morning while you are at your meeting. Also take the morning to freshen up and eat Albus. I wouldn't want you to become my patient as well."

"Thank you Poppy. I'll return shortly then. Let me know if anything changes."

Pomfrey nodded and walked with him to the doors of the Infirmary. As he walked up to his office Dumbledore knew in his heart he had made the right choice and he was going to see them through to the end. Now to only explain his choices to his staff.

- & -

Trying to be heard over Hagrid's wails, Dumbledore gave a sharp whistle and waited until the attention of the staff returned to him. Hagrid continued to blubber incoherently into his handkerchief though he calmed down enough for the Headmaster to continue. The staff had been saddened to hear about Snape and stunned to hear about his retirement and asked the normal curious questions while offering to take turns caring for the injured professor. Snape and the rest of the staff may have had their numerous angry arguments in public, but in private they grudgingly learned to respect the Potions master and Snape learned to tolerate the presence of his colleagues. Some of the staff, like McGonagall and Sinistra, had even earned Snape's cautious friendship, something the Headmaster said was not given easily. But while even Dumbledore grew frustrated and angry with Snape at times, he could claim ownership of something even more valuable. Snape's trust. He just hoped this shell of the former Severus retained some of that inherent trust.

"Like I said before, I will be assisting Minerva in the transition over the summer. I expect her to have your usual support as she assumes more of my duties and responsibilities. Which brings me to my next announcement." A fond smile formed on Dumbledore's lips, "Once the transition is final I will be retiring to my summer home with Severus and I am making it my _new_ responsibility to assist with his recovery."

This announcement was met with encouraging smiles and various bits of advice. Once again Hagrid burst into tears murmuring, "Great man, Dumbledore," into his now very wet handkerchief. The staff meeting ended on a bittersweet yet supportive note. Dumbledore took a few minutes to reassure each of his professors personally that he was firm in his decisions and he would always be there to support Hogwarts. Finally the professors left to attend to various business around the castle, leaving Dumbledore and his deputy alone. Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard. He found he could barely concentrate on other school matters, his thoughts always drifting back to Severus. Minerva, it appeared, was thinking the same thoughts as she finally stood and said,

"We'll never get work done now Albus. You look dead on your feet and in need of some food and rest. I'll take care of the announcements to the students." The witch patted his shoulder and straightened her hat before exiting the office. Following the advice of the two witches, he washed and changed robes after ordering some lunch from the house elves. Anxious to return to the Infirmary, Dumbledore was therefore surprised and worried when Pomfrey's grave face appeared in his fireplace. She glanced back over her shoulder at someone, concern in her voice as she exclaimed,

"Albus! Severus is waking! Please get down here right away!"

**TBC**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I appreciated what you had to say! As always, let me know what you think in a quick review.


	4. Chapter 3

Title – The Price We Pay 4/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Snape awakens.

A/N – There has been some confusion as to why Dumbledore considers Snape "his child." In my story they are not actually father and son but they have a paternal, mentor-like _friendship_. Sorry if I didn't make it clear before and hopefully this chapter explains why Dumbledore feels that way toward Snape and vice versa. Ok, on to other news, HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate every word you have to say and they encourage me to write faster! All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 3**

Consciousness returned slowly to him, which was very odd because he was used to snapping awake at the first sign of someone approaching his cell. He struggled through the layers of sleep, pausing to wonder about the strange sensations penetrating the haze of his mind. Dimly, he could hear a voice speaking somewhere above him, but it was a soft, quiet voice, very different from the harsh or mocking voices of his captors so he ignored it. He could not understand what it was saying anyway and did not feel like expending the energy necessary to identify the words. It would let him know what it wanted sooner or later with a spell or a fist.

He carefully took stock of his body and was surprised to discover many of his aches and pains had been healed. Warmth surrounded him, driving away the bitter cold that filled his bones and gave him some measure of strength to his weakened body. He felt like crying at the kindness that was being given to him. He also found he could not open his eyes as they were bound with a blindfold, but after living in the dark for so long it did not bother him. Strangely, he was still able to perceive there was light and life around him. The light reminded him strongly of a place he used to know and his mind was able to find a few scattered memories of a hidden castle, shifting staircases and enchanted ceilings. He hoped he would be able to remember more of this castle as he had the feeling it was one of the few good memories he had. The bright light was like a balm on his dark, empty soul, even if it did make his head pound with an unnatural headache.

Everything was all very soothing to his extremely sore body and he found he was actually enjoying the new game the Dark Lord was playing with him now. He was torn between giggling with delight at the new sensations and hiding in fear from them. Whatever was going on he was sure it would only end in pain and humiliation for him. It always did.

The soft voice returned and the warmth blanketing his body began to fade. He wanted to hold on to the blankets or tell the voice to not take the comforting heat away, but his heavy limbs would not obey him and he knew it was pointless to use his voice. Frowning in confusion, he wondered why the soft voice was taking away something good. Not understanding what the voice was trying to tell him, he resigned himself to this new game and gave up. There was nothing he could do about it, as he was so often reminded. The soft voice continued to speak and he felt the tendrils of magic invade his body and find the few lingering curses placed on him by the Dark Lord. He was surprised when the curses were removed, though surprise then turned to fear, as he knew the Dark Lord would not be pleased, not at all. That grim thought made him shiver with anticipated pain and he quickly sank back into the haze of his mind, concentrating on nothing in particular.

Only when a new, deeper voice started to speak to him did he struggle back through the haze to find out what was going on. The soft voice was speaking to this new voice and he frowned inwardly as the noises made his headache worse. His head was throbbing now in time with the rest of his bodily aches and it was hard to think and pay attention. The deep voice was speaking again and as he lay there half-listening there was _something_ about this voice that triggered a reaction deep in his mind. Broken memories shifted around until one memory in particular came together with startling clarity. It wasn't often he could remember things with perfect lucidity, but the now familiar voice brought this memory to the front of his mind.

His mind was frozen with paralyzing fear by images of a moving tree, a dark tunnel and a snarling, ferocious beast. The memory ended with the beast reaching for him with long claws and suddenly he recognized the deep voice that was in the very same room as him. _Werewolf_.

He began to shake in fear and helplessness and his body twisted in the blankets, seeking to flee the monster of his nightmares. The small rational part of his mind somehow knew the werewolf was not a danger to him now, but the fear of the memory, combined with the fear of his current situation compelled him to escape and hide.

The werewolf was speaking to him again, voice loud to his ears, though he paid no attention to it; his attention was now focused on hiding. He was working on untangling himself from the blankets, which was a lot harder given he was still very weak, when large hands suddenly gripped his shoulders. Gasping sharply, his body instinctively reacted and lashed out with all his strength, which was not much, but enough to cause the werewolf to release him and step away with a groan. Now that he was free he frantically escaped the bed he was laying on, landing on the floor with a hard thump. He jarred his healing wounds and low waves of pain traveled through his sensitive body. The sudden pain made him remember more recent recollections of torture and he panicked in absolute fear. Still tangled in the blankets, he was unable to stop shaking or see where the voices were, but that did not stop him from trying to hide. Curling into a small ball he huddled on the floor, withdrawing into himself to escape the monsters. With a small whimper he began rocking, wishing for someone to save him from this living nightmare.

- & -

Stepping away from the bed Remus Lupin groaned and rubbed his now sore nose, scowling at Snape. His anger soon faded when he realized Snape's panicked response was clearly a defensive reaction to months of violent captivity. Lupin was torn between attempting to calm Snape down and running to find Madame Pomfrey. But he stood still, eyes locked on the scene playing out before him, legs unable to move. He did not mean to cause such a severe reaction from Snape and felt horrible that he had failed to carry out Pomfrey's simple instructions.

Lupin had been visiting Harry and his friends that morning, keeping them up to date with news from around the wizarding world and reports from within the Order of the Phoenix. The werewolf was enjoying a nice talk with Harry when Madame Pomfrey had asked him if he could assist her with removing lingering curses from their new patient. He knew Snape was alive, having seen Dumbledore rescue the former spy from Voldemort's manor himself, however it was still strange seeing him in a hospital bed, looking deathly ill. Lupin had agreed to keep an eye on the former spy while Pomfrey went and prepared his numerous potions. When Snape appeared to be in the midst of a nightmare Lupin had held his shoulders and tried to calm the agitated patient. Everything he had said only served to upset Snape further and he made it worse by touching the traumatized victim.

"Poppy! Come in here quick!" Lupin called out and frowned when Snape flinched and scooted further away from him, curling on the floor like a frightened animal. Pomfrey hurried in with a tray full of potions, which she set down on a table, and came to stand by Lupin. Her eyes went wide as she exclaimed,

"What did you do Remus! What happened?"

"I don't know! I was just talking to him, helping him wake up when he panicked! I couldn't get him to calm down."

Pomfrey stared at Snape, who had started to make small whimpering noises and shook her head weakly. Making up her mind she took a cautious step forward, kneeling beside the bed and appearing as non-threatening as possible. Holding out her hands the nurse slowly inched forward to touch the blankets trapping Snape and said in a very soft voice,

"Severus? It's me, Poppy. Everything will be all right. Let's just get you back into bed so I can treat your wounds. Will you let me do that for you Severus?"

There was no response from Snape and Pomfrey repeated her litany to no effect. When she shifted forward to touch Snape, the ill wizard flinched again and gave a hoarse moan from the back of his throat. A brief feeling of relief passed through the nurse as she realized her efforts to remove the curses from Snape had been successful. One curse in particular had been very effective in silencing Snape's voice and she was worried the curse might have permanently damaged the vocal cords. Even his pathetic moan was encouraging and with time that silky, dangerous voice would be in use again. Realizing neither she nor Lupin would be able to effectively calm Snape right now, Pomfrey slowly stood and turned to the worried werewolf.

"Don't touch or say anything to him. I'm going to summon Albus."

Nodding, Lupin watched her go and stood feeling very helpless. His heart grieved as he considered what tortures Snape must have endured to be reduced to this miserable state and he felt a deep sorrow for the once proud Slytherin. There was no trace of the sarcastic, angry and ambitious Snape he knew. Briefly, Lupin wondered what Sirius would have thought of their childhood nemesis right now.

Hushed whispering behind him made Lupin turn and see Pomfrey return with a very concerned Dumbledore. Snape had now worked himself into the corner, his breath coming in harsh gasps and he was close to hyperventilating in sheer fear and confusion. Lupin backed away to the door with Pomfrey and they watched the Headmaster approach the terrified Snape.

"Severus? Child, it's Albus. Remember me? You're safe now Severus. It's all right."

Dumbledore approached Snape as he did in that awful dungeon cell, with slow movements and a kind voice. He kept repeating his soothing words in a calm tone as he slowly knelt by Snape, who was now completely tangled in the blankets, back pressed up against the wall. The blindfold had slipped off and black eyes were filled with tears, peering out at them blearily. There was a glimmer of awareness in those sad orbs, but fear prevented Snape from moving or speaking. Slowly, Dumbledore reached out his hands and laid them on the quivering body next to him. To their surprise Snape did not flinch from his touch and gave a tiny shift in the Headmaster's direction. Pleased with this result, Dumbledore continued to soothe Snape with a soft voice and warm touch until the trembling wizard began to uncurl from his ball.

Confident now that he had Snape's trust, he pulled the blankets tighter around Snape before pulling the entire body into his arms, murmuring gentle reassurances. Snape relaxed even more in Dumbledore's embrace, resting his head against the warm chest, feeling safe listening to the comforting heartbeat of the older wizard. The damaged hands buried themselves in the long white beard, holding on as tight as they could. Finally Snape went limp in Dumbledore's arms, tears slowly falling from emotionless eyes, rolling down a blank face. Dumbledore sat back against the wall and crooned softly to the younger wizard, the very essence of peace. He looked up at them and nodded at their unspoken questions, not wanting to break the calm of the moment to address them directly. They returned the nod, quietly leaving the room, discreetly wiping their own tears away.

- & -

He was lost in his own unpleasant and fractured memories, hiding from a reality of fear and pain when something pierced the dark haze of his mind. A kind and comforting voice, different from the other ones, yet very familiar, penetrated through the mental and physical pain and drew his attention away from the paralyzing terror. His headache vanished with the words the voice spoke, sending waves of peace over his exhausted body. This kind voice continued to speak to him, weaving its own brand of magic, showing him love, compassion and serenity. The voice, combined with the warm touches, healed the holes in his soul and showed him that with time, everything would be all right. He knew instinctively that this voice would never lie, would never leave him alone and would heal his hurts. This voice had sheltered him from the darkness, guided him when he was lost and had given him a second chance when no one else would believe him.

Memories returned to him then, memories of this voice, of his protection, of his trust, of his guidance. He was safe, back where he belonged. He remembered who was holding him, who was speaking to him and he relaxed into Albus Dumbledore's arms with a soft sigh.

- & -

After a while the old wizard looked down at the person in his arms and said with a slight grin, "I'm too old to be sitting on the floor Severus. How about we move back to the bed hmm? I'll tell you what you've missed here at Hogwarts." Carefully lifting the awake but unresponsive Snape he positioned himself on the bed, tucking the blankets back around the slim, pale body. Dumbledore was still concerned about Snape's reaction to touch and sound, especially since they appeared to trigger certain memories, memories that he was certain no one would want to relive again. However, he was immensely relieved that Snape allowed him to approach and even touch. The spark of awareness in those black eyes was cause for a smile. With Snape securely settled in his arms he began to speak in a low voice,

"Well Severus, as you can imagine a lot has happened in the last 8 months. Voldemort is dead, his followers are gone and we have won the war. Harry has fulfilled the prophecy, as we all knew he would. The last battle was fought here, at Hogwarts, and though we suffered our fair share of losses we emerged victorious." He spoke about defending the castle from inferi and giants, how the older students protected the younger ones from a group of dementors that managed to infiltrate the castle, how the Order of the Phoenix was almost overwhelmed by Death Eaters before an army of Aurors arrived and he retold the final duel between Harry and Voldemort.

Stopping for a moment Dumbledore looked down at Snape and was troubled to see him sitting docilely, eyes half lidded, not moving or reacting on his own. This behavior was so unlike Severus that he again wondered what exactly Voldemort had done to break such a strong spirit. Dumbledore cared immensely for every single student that walked the halls of Hogwarts, but occasionally, throughout his long years, he would develop a special place in his heart for the truly extraordinary children, the ones whose spirits burned bright and pure. Even when they had graduated and became productive adults it was not unusual for the Headmaster to watch over his adopted children like a father would his own child.

Severus, the dark Slytherin child that everyone shunned, the Death Eater who begged for a second chance and the professor the students quickly learned to hate, would be more of a son to Dumbledore than any other child. For all his faults and crimes Severus had a bright soul and pure heart that Dumbledore loved unconditionally. He could not really explain why he felt that way toward Severus of all people, but he did and he did not care what anyone else thought about it.

Sighing, Dumbledore placed an affectionate kiss on the top of the black-haired head and continued his one sided conversation with Snape about his retirement and summer plans. At one point Snape shifted slightly in his arms and his eyelids fluttered like he was trying to wake up but could not make the final connection.

"Severus? Can you understand me? It's Albus." Dumbledore waited patiently as Snape struggled for a long minute before opening his eyes all the way. He blinked rapidly in the sunlight then turned to hide his face in the Headmaster's long beard. Delighted with this response, Dumbledore smiled and whispered encouraging words in Snape's ear. The ill wizard leaned back and slowly lifted his head, teary black eyes rising to meet twinkling blue eyes. His brow furrowed in concentration, mouth opening and closing a few times; desperately trying to formulate complete thoughts and communicate. Just as Dumbledore thought Snape was going to speak there was a knock at the door and Pomfrey reentered the private room.

Any bond Dumbledore had made or was about to make with Snape was shattered at that moment. Snape hid his face in the white beard and shrank back into the protective arms, while retreating into the shadows of his mind. Releasing a breath he did not know he was holding, Dumbledore felt frustrated and sad at the interruption, yet glad there was hope for recovery. He looked up at Pomfrey, who appeared apologetic and curious as she sat down next to them and said,

"I'm truly sorry for interrupting, but Severus needs his potions now and I can't wait much longer. What happened?"

"I believe we almost had a breakthrough Poppy. Severus is in there somewhere, just buried under all this pain and darkness. I need more time with him."

"You have plenty of time Albus, if you will recall, just be patient. Did he speak at all?"

"No," replied Dumbledore, "but he seemed close to it. Why?"

"I scanned him for curses this morning and most of them were the typical hexes favored by Death Eaters. There was one in particular that had removed his ability to speak. It was a very stubborn curse, which was why I asked Remus to help me in removing it. His voice is intact, though it may be some time before Severus understands he can speak again. I was hopeful he would realize it now, but it may be too soon." Pomfrey sighed and went to retrieve the tray of potions and supplies from the side table.

They let Snape remain curled next to Dumbledore on the bed to avoid another panicked breakdown and the Headmaster admitted he did not want to let go of Snape just yet. Pomfrey administered the next set of healing potions and when she was done she cleaned up the room and returned to the chair. They spoke in hushed whispers about the kind of care Snape would need in the upcoming weeks. Dumbledore listened attentively as the nurse went over Snape's diminished mental abilities, fragile emotional state and his weak physical condition. They had already witnessed the kind of behavior they could expect from Snape and until he adjusted he would need constant supervision. She was confident he would heal physically in a matter of weeks and hopeful that with tender care the magical tears in his mind would repair themselves. Only time would reveal whether or not Snape would be the same man before this ordeal.

"Someone should be with him at all times Albus just in case. We'll organize something with the staff when you're too busy." Pomfrey finished and pulled out a vial of sleeping draught from her robes. "Severus should sleep as much as possible today. I'll stay with him while you go help Minerva with the students. She had a large group of Slytherins this morning demanding to see Severus and I doubt they have yet to stop pestering her for more information."

"Yes well, that House can be very persistent when they put their minds to it. I best go help Minerva then. I shall return after dinner." Dumbledore replied and moved to settle Snape fully on the bed after Pomfrey had administered the draught. "Let me know if anything should happen."

Pomfrey nodded and the Headmaster paused to tuck the blankets snugly around Snape, gently touching his cheek in farewell. As he reluctantly moved to go a bony hand weakly grasped his wrist. Startled, Dumbledore turned back to the bed and looked down. Pomfrey gasped and they both stared at the figure on the bed.

Snape had reopened his eyes and was using the last of his strength to focus on Dumbledore. For the first time since his rescue those black eyes were aware and sparkling with unshed tears. Hardly believing his own eyes, Dumbledore knelt by the bed, grasping Snape's hand carefully in his own. It was taking a tremendous effort for Snape to even stay awake and concentrate, but the young wizard looked very determined. Snape licked his dry lips and in a weak, hoarse voice that had not been used in over 6 months whispered,

"Thank you Albus."

It was the sweetest sound Dumbledore had ever heard.

**TBC**

Ok I hope this ending made up for my evil cliffhanger last chapter! Brought tears to my eyes and hell, I'm the writer:) Let me know what you think, Chapter 4 will be out soon (it'll be a good one)!


	5. Chapter 4

Title – The Price We Pay 5/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Snape heals and The Minister of Magic pays a visit.

A/N – Thanks again to all my reviewers out there, you really make my days! I thought I would save you some tissues with this chapter, it's still got angst, but it's also quite light-hearted if I may say so myself! All reviews, suggestions, corrections and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 4**

Over the next seven days Dumbledore and the staff slowly settled into a schedule that revolved around Snape. Dumbledore of course was at the head of the recovery effort, spending most of his time in the Hospital Wing, tending to Snape with his usual amounts of infinite patience and love. When he was forced to leave for an extended period of time one of the staff would gladly take his place. It often worked out that the staff would be called in the afternoon and Dumbledore would tend to Snape in the mornings and nights. They were more than eager to help in any way they could, volunteering their free time to sit in the Infirmary with Snape and keep him company, doing their part to help him heal.

McGonagall came the most often, when she was not busy with her transition to Headmistress, sitting and stroking Snape's hair, talking about the exams the students would finally be taking next week. Hagrid, despite his great size was very gentle with the easily frightened Snape and would tell him about anything and everything happening in Hogwarts. Celene Sinistra, named Head of Slytherin after Snape's disappearance, spoke about the latest news from his House and relayed the numerous well wishes from his students. Other professors would come with similar tales of the students or would simply sit quietly next to Snape, letting the mostly unresponsive wizard know he was not alone as he struggled to connect with reality.

After Snape's breakthrough his recovery slowed down and became more difficult, testing the patience and emotions of everyone who spent any time with him. It was hard for everyone to see a human being reduced to such a helpless and disoriented state; especially someone they all knew, even if they had disliked the man at times. His memories were slowly returning, sometimes suddenly and unexpectedly, at other times it took great conscious effort for Snape to remember his own name. One day he would remember the ratio of asphodel to wormwood in the Draught of Living Death, the next day he would remember his birthday. While the recovery of memories was a good sign Snape's mind was healing on its own, the memories themselves often left Snape confused and exhausted. He did not recognize anyone except Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey and cowered away from strange sounds or situations. This tendency to hide from the unknown proved to be a challenge to the staff, but soft voices and slow movements worked wonders in gaining enough of Snape's trust so they could provide comfort without him hiding or ignoring them. It was like tending to an abused pet, one who had been cruelly betrayed by humanity and in desperate need of simple love and care.

Depression was another thing they had to worry about. Snape would have serious mood swings, from cooperative and aware, to sullen and depressed. He would sometimes start crying for no reason at all or start laughing at the silliest things. Pomfrey attributed these wild changes in mood to the massive overdoses of mind-altering potions forced upon Snape during his captivity. She was reluctant to give him any potions to reverse these affects, saying they could do more harm to his sensitive mind. So Dumbledore used gentle hugs and smiles to calm Snape through the worst of his episodes and panic attacks.

Snape slept most of the time, letting his tortured body heal and regain its strength. The cuts, bruises and whip marks faded away almost immediately; unfortunately leaving scarring in some places too deep to be healed with magic. Pomfrey had healed his eyesight soon after his awakening, though he was still sensitive to bright light and would frequently bury his head into his blankets to avoid it. The rest of the external injuries took longer to heal, but eventually Pomfrey removed all the bandages and cut back the number of healing potions. Snape was still very thin and pale, and could not move on his own, relying on the strong arms of others or levitation spells.

He also could not use his hands; Pomfrey had judged they should remain bound and immobile for at least two more weeks. A hint of the old Severus emerged the first time Dumbledore tried to feed him; he looked irritably at the Headmaster with a small sneer and refused to open his mouth. With a patient smile, Dumbledore waited until Snape's stomach rumbled and the younger wizard gifted him with a sorely missed glare, before reluctantly opening his mouth and submitting to being fed by the smiling Headmaster.

But the hardest part of Snape's recovery was simply talking and interacting with others. Talking involved forming complete thoughts and words and Snape just did not have the energy or the will to do either. 8 months of silence and darkness had driven the need to speak with others almost completely from his mind. When he could find the energy to talk in his still hoarse voice it was only to Dumbledore and even then it was only a few words at a time with frequent pauses between words. The staff was encouraged with even those few words; at least Snape was aware he could speak and even if he did not speak to them, he would whisper whatever he wanted to say to the Headmaster or Pomfrey, and they would relay it to them.

The last of the injured students had been released by Pomfrey a few days earlier and the only occupants of the blissfully quiet Hospital Wing were Snape and Dumbledore. Now that the wing was empty Snape had been moved out of the private room to a bed in a nice corner, where he could adapt to light and open places. The Headmaster even had his own bed next to Snape's, as Pomfrey was tired of finding him asleep in hard chairs. Eight days after rescuing Snape Dumbledore was in the Hospital Wing, as usual, tending to a decidedly stubborn patient.

- & -

"Now Severus you know Poppy told you that your body is still weak and vulnerable to other illnesses, you must keep warm."

"I'm…not…wearing…those."

"Why not? They are quite warm and comfortable child. I'm not asking you to walk into the Great Hall during lunch with them on. Just over to the window."

"I…don't…care. Someone…could…see."

"No one else is here Severus." Dumbledore argued, "Your feet will thank you if you just put them on."

Snape frowned and curled into a ball under the blankets to hide his legs. Dumbledore sighed and grabbed the pair of enchanted bright yellow bunny slippers before they could hop out of the hospital wing. Snape was being particularly difficult today, and though Dumbledore was heartened to see more of the old Snape appear it was becoming very frustrating.

It had started with Snape refusing to eat the special soft cereal the house elves had created to help him gain weight, claiming it was "boring" and would only eat it after Dumbledore had properly sweetened it with cream and berries. Then came the refusal to take any more of the potions Pomfrey demanded he take to finalize the healing processes. Only after Dumbledore soothed him through another crying episode did Snape reluctantly agree to drink his daily potions. Now he was refusing to get out of bed and stretch neglected muscles. Wanting to avoid another episode Dumbledore compromised and said,

"Wear them to the window and I will charm them for you so they look different."

There was no reply but Snape peeked his head out from the cocoon of blankets and glanced from the slippers to Dumbledore's honest face. He did not realize Dumbledore could charm the slippers right there and decided that complying with the request now was easier than fighting it any further. Snape slowly emerged and let the Headmaster slide the slippers on. A heating charm immediately warmed his cold feet and he glared at the cheerful yellow bunnies before giving a small smile of thanks to the older wizard.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Let me help you up, there we go." Dumbledore slipped a dressing robe over rumpled sleep clothes and slid an arm around a too slender waist. Carefully, they worked their way over to an enlarged plush chair next to a window that overlooked the school grounds. They settled comfortably in the chair and Snape lifted his head to stare pointedly at his slippers. When Dumbledore failed to notice, he reached up and tugged on the long beard. The older wizard looked over at his friend and smiled slyly.

"Ah yes, I did say I would change them didn't I?" With a wave of his wand Dumbledore charmed the slippers from bright yellow to black, ignoring the glare Snape was still giving him. "What? They are black now aren't they?"

"Still…bunnies…Albus. Change…them…too."

"I happen to like bunnies Severus and those black bunnies seem to like you."

Snape frowned unhappily at his feet, staring at the black rabbits adorning the slippers and finally shrugged. He could not change them and if Albus liked them he guessed he could learn to like them too. In fact, as he continued to stare at them he felt his unhappiness fade away and wiggled his feet experimentally. The bunny on his left foot wiggled its ears in response and Snape smiled at the slipper's antics.

Smiling himself at Snape's pleased reaction, Dumbledore reached over and retrieved the Daily Prophet from a nearby table. Since it was Sunday there was a larger edition than usual, with a whole section devoted to the trials of captured Death Eaters. He began to read certain articles to Snape, quickly deciding to skip that particular section of the paper, and only reading aloud the parts that would not upset the wizard nestled next to him.

His mouth stopped when he came to an article detailing the continued hunt for escaped Death Eaters Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange. They were the only two to escape the final battle and were proving to be very hard to catch. The pair had been seen last in Muggle London, but rumours placed them in various cities like Paris and New York. They were reported as being obsessed with revenge for the death of their Lord and crazy enough to do anything necessary to accomplish that goal. Suppressing a sigh, Dumbledore knew he would have to organize sufficient protection for Harry and his friends once they left the castle, as well as members of the Order and their families. The Lestranges were not to be taken lightly and everyone who played a part in the war would have to be protected. Another light tug on his beard made him look down into Snape's worried eyes.

"You…stopped. Something…wrong?" Snape managed and tried to lean forward to look at the paper. Dumbledore nimbly moved the paper out of Snape's reach and sight and replied,

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just pondering today's horoscope. Let's take a look at yours."

With his short attention span, Snape was now sufficiently distracted and drowsed as Dumbledore continued to read. The Headmaster kept speaking but his mind was going over the different spells and wards necessary to defend key people from homicidal Death Eaters. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that when a hand touched his shoulder he jerked in surprise, startling Snape into full awareness as well.

"Sorry for disturbing you Albus," Came the voice of Professor McGonagall, "but several owls arrived for you during lunch that need your immediate attention. I'll watch over Severus for awhile."

Both occupants of the chair looked up at the witch, who merely smiled and used her wand to transfigure a glass into a comfortable chair next to theirs. Dumbledore eased himself out of the chair, mindful of not bumping Snape's still healing body, and tucked the blankets around the squirming wizard; unhappy now that he had lost his warm Headmaster pillow.

"I'll be right back Severus. Sit here with Minerva and she'll take care of you. Remember Minerva? She came yesterday." Dumbledore said and watched as Snape blinked a few times before nodding at them, showing he recognized McGonagall. The Headmaster shared a pleased look with her and knew Snape was in good hands as hurried out to take care of whatever needed his attention.

McGonagall smiled at Snape and pulled a book out of her robes. Black eyes watched her curiously as she held it up and said,

"I brought a book today Severus. It's about potions; one of your first year Slytherins loaned it to me. Would you like me to read some of it to you to help you remember?"

"I…thought…you…teach," Snape's brow furrowed as he struggled to remember the word, "trans-transfiguration, not…potions."

"I do, but let me read a little to you anyway."

She opened the book and began to read in a calm, lilting voice that soon lulled Snape back to sleep. McGonagall stared at her younger colleague, curled peacefully in his chair, looking so young and her maternal instincts suddenly flared to life. She wanted to sit with the hurt wizard and comfort him, but knew he was only truly comfortable with Dumbledore and would probably panic if she touched him for too long. The witch satisfied her urges by scooting her chair closer and started to brush the black hair that was not as greasy or lank as it used to be. Footsteps outside the Infirmary alerted her to someone's presence and McGonagall looked up expecting to see Dumbledore return. When the doors flew open with a bang, she was surprised to see Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge stomp into the room with two Aurors right behind him. A _very_ angry Minister of Magic.

"WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE!"

- & -

For the thousandth time Dumbledore wished apparation was allowed within the walls of Hogwarts, then trips through the castle would not take so much precious time. He sped around a corner, nearly knocking over a student in his haste and loosed his wand in his sleeve as he approached the doors of the Hospital Wing.

When told by Sinistra that an irate looking Minister Fudge was looking for him, Dumbledore frowned and wondered what the Minister could possibly want now. There had been a letter from Fudge sitting on his desk, but he had burned it without a second thought. Only a few hours after the end of the final battle he had kindly asked Fudge to stay away from Hogwarts and its students until things calmed down and injuries, physical and emotional had time to heal. Well, maybe not exactly _kindly_. Dumbledore recalled using the words _unforgivable_ and _pus filled boils_ when telling Fudge to keep out. The Ministry had no right to disturb his students, many of whom were still grieving for friends and family slain in the war. He had fought Fudge for the privacy and sanity of his children, keeping the Ministry and press away from Hogwarts, at least for a little while. Apparently the Minister had lost patience and had come uninvited, with a pair of Aurors no less, demanding to speak to him right away.

The doors to the Hospital Wing were already open when Dumbledore entered and the sight that met his eyes made his heart drop and jaw clench.

Professor McGonagall had drawn her wand and was pointing it at an Auror and Minister Fudge, who had also drawn their wands. All three were yelling various insults and orders at each other. Another Auror was standing guard by the door, but he glanced at Dumbledore's face and backed away quickly, lowering his wand. McGonagall was standing protectively in front of a hospital bed, her eyes blazing as she prevented the three intruders from coming any closer. Dumbledore took one look at whom she was protecting and his blue eyes grew cold, his magic crackling dangerously.

"CORNELIUS FUDGE!" Dumbledore roared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Fudge spun around and all the colour drained from his round little face. He looked to his Aurors for help, but the other two wanted nothing to do with the enraged Dumbledore and wisely stepped away. Dumbledore did not wait for a response and lifted his hand to summon their wands to him. As he slowly advanced on Fudge, the other wizard quickly found his voice and stammered,

"Al-Albus! I was told you were in the Hospital Wing and came to look for you! We meant no harm here, honestly!"

"If you wanted to speak with me Cornelius you should have waited in my office. How dare you come in here and threaten patients!" Blue eyes flashed and the air around Dumbledore practically shimmered with potent magic. Fudge however appeared to regain some of his former anger when he replied,

"Threaten? We were doing nothing of the sort! Listen here Dumbledore, I demand to know what is going on in this school! We have heard nothing from Potter or the students involved in the battle and now you have decided to resign? And is that Severus Snape? He looks like he should be in the permanent care ward of St. Mungo's. We may want to question him later about the whereabouts of certain individuals."

"No you listen Minister Fudge," said the Headmaster coldly, "I have not allowed you inside Hogwarts for this very reason! You have no consideration for the students or staff and will do whatever is necessary to achieve your own purposes without considering the consequences!" Dumbledore paused and visibly reigned in his anger and magic before he did something he would later regret. "I will not speak with you today Cornelius, owl me with your questions if you must. And you will have absolutely nothing to do with Severus, he is staying right here, out of your meddling hands. Minerva, would you be so kind as to escort Minister Fudge and his guests out of the castle? I am afraid they would not make it that far with me."

Fudge opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish and allowed a still fuming McGonagall to usher them out. All three Ministry officials appeared suitably intimidated by Dumbledore's cold gaze and aura of invincible power. The Minister somehow found courage worthy of a Gryffindor to lock eyes with Dumbledore as he passed and say,

"I will authorize an investigation into Snape's continued presence here Albus and you will be hearing from me again. There are questions being raised and I will find the answers."

Dumbledore silently returned their wands and motioned for McGonagall to escort them out. When they had left, he sighed heavily and turned to repair whatever damage had been wrought by Fudge and his incompetence.

Snape had immediately woken up at the Minister's yell and panicked; the loud voices and raised wands bringing back too many horrible memories of his imprisonment. He had quickly sought the sanctuary of the dark space underneath the closest bed, curling tight and hoping the strange intruders would not notice him. McGonagall had no time to calm the frightened wizard before Fudge was yelling for the Headmaster and wands were drawn. The transfigurations professor had moved to protect Snape from the curious Aurors and tried to explain to Fudge where Dumbledore was and what had happened to Snape. That was when Dumbledore had entered the wing and put an end to the ridiculous encounter.

Kneeling, Dumbledore bent down and gently coaxed Snape from underneath the bed. He was in the middle of another crying episode, trembling fiercely, breath hitching and tears streaming from clenched eyes. He pulled the unresisting body into his arms and rocked slightly, murmuring the same words he always did to help calm Snape down after these attacks. After a while no sound came from the limp form in his arms and Dumbledore wondered if Snape had fallen asleep when a soft voice drifted up to him,

"Fudge…gone…now?"

"Yes, Severus he's gone and won't be back. I'm amazed you even remember him."

A short, hoarse laugh came from Snape and Dumbledore looked down in surprise.

"It's…hard…to…forget…someone…that…brainless."

Dumbledore blinked a few times before starting to laugh; a deep, hearty laugh that washed away all the fears and tears of the last hour. Wiping away his tears of laughter, Dumbledore gave Snape a gentle hug and said,

"That, Severus, is the wisest thing I think I have ever heard you say."

Snape only smiled quietly in return.

**TBC**

Honestly, who wouldn't want a pair of enchanted yellow bunny slippers? I was writing that part around midnight, wearing my plain, muggle slippers, when inspiration hit and _tada_ – enchanted bunny slippers were born:) And if you couldn't tell I absolutely hate Fudge, he's my least favorite character and it shows in this chapter. Anyway enough rambling, it's your turn to tell me what you think! The next chapter will hopefully be out this weekend!


	6. Chapter 5

Title – The Price We Pay 6/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Memories and retiring Headmasters.

A/N – Huge thanks again to all my reviewers! Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I wanted to get it out quickly. All reviews, questions, comments and suggestions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

Just to let you know from now on _Italics_ indicate flashbacks or memories.

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 5**

As the last of the carriages taking the students to the Hogsmeade train station passed through the school gates, Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and discreetly wiped a few wistful tears from his eyes. It was over. Decades of service to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had come to a triumphant and happy end. He was now Headmaster of that grand school in name only and soon he would simply be Albus Dumbledore, plain old wizard. When the next school year started the students would have a new Headmistress, who would most certainly hold her own amongst the previous Heads of Hogwarts. Thinking of the great job Minerva would do made Dumbledore very happy indeed and reduced the pain of his eventual departure. There was no one else he would want to follow in his large footsteps than Minerva McGonagall.

The witch currently dominating his thoughts suddenly appeared at his side and followed his gaze out across the grounds. It was a surprisingly pleasant July day with a few clouds scattered across a bright blue sky and a cool breeze drifting in from the lake. They stood in front of the doors of the castle, enjoying the weather and company, each lost in their own melancholy thoughts. They were silent for there would be time for tears and goodbyes later. Finally McGonagall adjusted the brim of her hat and said,

"I have scheduled the interviews for the applicants for tomorrow afternoon. Although so many applied for the Charms position that we may need to spread it out over two days."

"Yes, that sounds like a wise move. Remus Lupin owled me yesterday to accept the Transfiguration position. He was pleased to hear Harry wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and gracefully surrendered the job to him. You might want to think about making Remus Head of Gryffindor as well." Dumbledore replied, letting his thoughts wander to the two former Gryffindors. It was obvious Harry was very talented at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not many knew of his desire to spread his knowledge and experiences to others. His dreams of becoming an Auror had faded as the war progressed, vanishing completely when Harry said he was tired of fighting and had no desire to work for the Ministry. His future suddenly undecided, Harry had jumped at the chance to stay at Hogwarts and teach something he was good at. He would be the youngest professor ever, even younger than when Snape had started, but Dumbledore was confident his skills with magic and students would more than make up for his young age.

"A Marauder as Head of Gryffindor? The world has come to an end now." They shared a smile, "Vector has agreed to take over as Head of Ravenclaw, as well as Selene with Slytherin. That just leaves Potions and Charms to be filled." McGonagall continued and the pair mourned the loss of Filius Flitwick. The tiny Charms professor had died maintaining the wards of the castle during the attack and his death had shaken a staff already reeling from the disappearance of Snape. They suspected Ravenclaw would mourn the loss of their Head well into the next school year.

"We should find suitable candidates for both tomorrow. Once the Board of Governors officially approves your appointment to Headmistress we can begin the arduous process of moving you up to your new office."

Silence fell yet again as they were overcome with emotion at that simple statement. To McGonagall it finalized the realization that she would be in charge of Hogwarts soon, and that Dumbledore, the heart and soul of the school for decades, would be gone. But she was prepared; one did not become Deputy Headmistress without some experience running the school and knowing how the system worked. To Dumbledore his words drove home the point that Hogwarts was no longer a part of his life and it was time to move on. They stood for a bit longer, lost in fond memories until Dumbledore stirred and said,

"Time to head back in. We can discuss the interviews over lunch."

McGonagall nodded and they walked back into the castle. They moved to continue up the stairs but stopped and smiled at the sight that greeted them.

Snape was slowly working his way down the stairs, leaning heavily on Pomfrey, but walking down them nonetheless. The nurse was gripping his elbow and watching where Snape was carefully putting his feet. It was his first time out of the Hospital Wing and it was both amusing and heartbreaking to see Snape staring around like an awe-struck first year. His brow was furrowed as he clearly tried to remember more about Hogwarts, his home for a good portion of his life. The wizard moved slowly but confidently, the only sign of his exhaustion and struggle was his slightly laboured breathing. He smiled however when he spotted Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting at the bottom.

"I wanted to see more of the castle…maybe go outside. It's a nice day for a walk…don't you think?" Snape said when they reached the bottom of the stairs. He untangled his arm from Pomfrey's grasp and immediately latched onto Dumbledore, black eyes silently pleading for agreement. Dumbledore shared an apprehensive look with Pomfrey. He was not sure if Snape was strong enough to be up and walking around yet. The nurse simply smiled and said,

"He's been asking me all morning to go outside and I don't see anything wrong with a short walk. It would do his bones some good."

Snape was practically glowing in anticipation, eyes darting toward the doors of the castle. He tugged absently on Dumbledore's arm and the older wizard found he could not say no to his request.

"Very well Severus. We can walk to the lake and back. How does that sound?"

His reply was another brilliant grin from Snape, which he savoured and stored away in his heart. Smiles were something the old Snape would never have given unless it was in the form of an evil grin or amused smirk. But now Snape readily smiled and it was one of the few positive changes from his experience that they were all thankful for. It was still surreal seeing the former irritable Potions master smile so easily and they encouraged it at every opportunity. Dumbledore returned the smile and allowed the younger wizard to lead him out of the castle into the bright sunshine.

Snape blinked to allow his eyes to adjust to the sun and held onto Dumbledore for support as they walked. Physical weakness would be a problem until he regained most of his lost weight and while he was frustrated that he still needed help to get around he would do anything to simply get out of the boring Hospital Wing. He had been unhappy looking at the beautiful summer day from his window and wanted to go outside, to feel the sun on his skin and a breeze in his hair. Three weeks of being restricted to the empty wing had grated on his nerves and short attention span. He was getting tired of sleeping and sitting and wanted to do something to remember more of who he was. He wanted to regain what Voldemort and other Death Eaters had taken from him. Stopping that line of thought before it led to other, more unpleasant memories, Snape turned his head toward Dumbledore and asked,

"What is your best memory…of Hogwarts Albus?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard with his free hand and looked across the lake in serious contemplation.

"Hmm, a very good question. I have so many; I don't think I could name just one. There is my first day as a professor and becoming Headmaster. Every Sorting and Leaving Feast. Yule Balls, staff meetings, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Right now."

Snape's eyes widened before he suddenly looked away in embarrassment. He trusted and loved the other wizard as a mentor and protector, but was a little uncomfortable expressing his emotions. He figured it was a problem he had in the past, as Dumbledore did not seem really troubled by it, and he worked to control his wildly changing emotions and moods. But sometimes proclamations like that would catch him off guard and with his mood shifts he was afraid he would burst into tears right there. A slight squeeze on his arm brought him back to what Dumbledore was saying,

"You know Severus when I leave here I was planning on bringing you with me. I don't know if you remember when I was telling you earlier. You can't stay here when Poppy leaves for the summer and I certainly won't admit you to St. Mungo's, so I decided it would be in your best interest to stay with me while you recover. I know you would like my summer cottage; it's right on the beach. What do you say Severus? Is that all right with you?"

Snape stopped and stared at him in amazement. Was that all right with him? _Of course_ it was all right with him. His heart swelled with so many feelings that he was rendered speechless, eyes filling with tears of joy. The control he was managing to hold over his emotions crumbled under that honest gaze and twinkling blue eyes. He weakly nodded his head and burst into tears. Worried at this unexpected reaction Dumbledore pulled him into a much needed hug and asked,

"Severus? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing's wr-wrong!" Snape stuttered, clutching tighter to the other wizard. "I would love to come with you! To not be afraid or alone…" He burst into another crying episode, but after a few minutes he was able to calm himself. Exhausted now from the walk and announcement, Snape sagged against Dumbledore even more and let him guide them back to the castle. They spoke quietly of various plans for the summer, enjoying the wonderful weather and memories of Hogwarts. The pair was heading back to the Hospital Wing when a familiar voice stopped them,

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Can I speak to you for a minute?"

They turned around to watch Harry Potter catch up to them and stop a few feet away. His green eyes widened in shock as he openly stared at them. Whatever questions he had fled from his mind as he got his first look at Snape. He was the first student besides Malfoy to see their former potions professor in over 8 months and the last bits of his hatred melted away upon seeing Snape again. Snape was thin, pale and his black eyes looked inquisitively at Harry. There was no way he could hate this shadow of his despised former professor and caught Dumbledore's smile of approval from the corner of his eye. The Headmaster turned back to Snape asking,

"Severus do you remember Mr. Potter? He was your student in potions."

Snape's eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared back at Harry, his mind sorting through the memories that were available to him concerning Potters. Both Harry and Dumbledore waited anxiously to see what Snape would remember about the father and son he used to loathe.

"James? No…Harry." Snape finally replied with a small instinctive sneer. "Annoying Gryffindor. The Boy Who Lived." He paused and looked at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. "I am…pleased…to see you survived the war. . .Potter."

Surprisingly, Harry grinned. It was the closest to a complement he would _ever_ get from Snape. Still smiling, he answered,

"I'm glad to see you survived as well sir. I can wait to speak to you later Headmaster. I just had a few questions concerning my lesson plans for next year. It's good seeing you Professor Snape." The young hero then continued on his way, leaving Snape to stare after him confusedly. Dumbledore waited with a barely contained smile while Snape worked out what Harry was talking about. Suddenly Snape straightened his shoulders and looked at Dumbledore suspiciously, eyes wide in disbelief. Here was the Snape of old making an appearance. It still amazed Dumbledore that one moment Snape could be as docile and needy as a child and the other moment be as commanding and irreverent as he used to be.

"Tell me you did not hire…Potter…to teach here. Are you completely insane…Albus?"

"No more than the average wizard. And I didn't hire him Severus. Minerva did. Harry will make a fine Defense Against the Dark Arts professor don't you think?" Replied Dumbledore as he led a thoroughly bewildered and shocked Snape back to the Hospital Wing. "Relax Severus. It's something Harry wanted to do and has become quite good at. I dare say he might have learned a thing or two about teaching from you,"

But Snape was no longer listening to what the other wizard was saying. Words from the previous conversation were suddenly causing new memories to become crystal clear in the fog of his mind. Snape had already slipped back into another painful memory of his past.

- & -

_It was late, too late to be walking the halls alone, as a second year Snape finally left the library and headed back to the Slytherin dorms. He had been working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay all night and was very proud of his hard work. It was not due for another two days but he was eager to get started and make sure it was perfect. He would surely earn another perfect score with this assignment. Severus was so engrossed in rereading his essay that he was completely taken by surprise when he collided with someone and fell to the ground._

"_Well, well what do we have here? Snivellus alone at night? Quite a catch wouldn't you say James?" Came the taunting voice of Sirius Black._

_Severus immediately reached for his wand, however he was no match for the four Marauders. _

"_Expelliarmus!" Severus watched in growing anger and fear as his wand flew into Black's hand. Peter Pettigrew was helping James Potter from off the ground and Remus Lupin was standing behind his friends, looking around for wandering professors._

"_A very good catch Sirius. What else do we have here?" Potter replied and reached down to grab his essay, which had fallen from his hand in the collision. Severus lunged for it, but was grabbed and held back by Black and Pettigrew. Potter picked up his essay and unrolled it. Severus cursed under his breath and demanded,_

"_Give it back Potter!"_

"_I don't think so Snivelly. Let's see, I think we can make some changes to this."_

_Severus watched helplessly as Potter used his wand to make irreparable changes to his once perfect essay. He lashed out at Black and Pettigrew, but with his smaller size he could not break free._

"_You know what, on second thought I don't think this is good enough to even hand in. You'll have to start over Snivellus." Potter said with a mocking smile, "Incendio!"_

_The essay he spent hours working on burst into flame and the ashes fell to the floor in front of him. Severus glared murderously at Potter, too angry and tired to strike back. The others laughed and Black returned his wand when they were safe from retaliation. Their laughter haunted him all the way down to the dungeons._

- & -

"Severus? Are you all right? Severus!"

With effort Snape came back to the present and looked into Dumbledore's concerned eyes. He shook his head to clear the remnants of the memory from his mind and tried to appear like he was fine. He smiled and said firmly,

"I'm fine Albus. Just another…memory."

Dumbledore said nothing and peered at him closely. He knew Snape was lying to him, but he did not want to test the fragile shields of the healing mind to find out more of the memory he had just relived. Letting the matter go for now he said,

"All right Severus. Let's go have lunch."

Snape gave a small sigh of relief and followed Dumbledore into the Hospital Wing, oblivious to the worried twinkle in a pair of bright blue eyes.

- & -

"Albus, where would you put this book?"

"Put that one in the 'History' box Severus."

Snape twisted from his place on the floor, searching for the box labelled 'History' and placed the heavy, leather bound book inside. Picking up the next book from one of many bookshelves in Dumbledore's office he looked at the title, thought about it for a minute and finally placed it in the box labelled 'Ancient Magic.' He was currently packing away Dumbledore's incredibly large book collection for transport to his summer home. It was a job Snape was taking very seriously; although Dumbledore could have performed the task in seconds with a wave of his wand, it allowed him to keep an eye on Snape, while giving the healing wizard something productive to do and escape the confines of Madame Pomfrey. The nurse had finally released the binding spells on his hands and though they were still somewhat crooked and stiff Snape could now use them. Pomfrey insisted on keeping a trained medical eye on them and he had leaped at the chance to escape her fussing. Snape was content to spend the entire afternoon on the floor in Dumbledore's-soon-to-be-McGonagall's office helping him prepare everything to be flooed. He was amazed at the sheer amount of knick-knacks, magical artifacts and books the older wizard had managed to accumulate over the decades; they had spent two whole days cleaning and sorting through everything and all the books still had to be sorted and packed in properly labelled boxes. That was Snape's responsibility.

"What about this one Albus?"

"Hmm, I didn't even know I had that one. Must have been a gift. Most of the books here are gifts actually. Oh a few I bought myself and some are family volumes but,"

"Albus! The book?"

"Oh yes, sorry my boy. Put that one in the 'Flora and Fauna' box."

They worked in steady silence until the arrival of a large brown owl flew in through an open window to land on Dumbledore's now empty desk. Snape looked curiously at it, but Dumbledore frowned and reached out to roughly tear the letter from the owl's leg. The owl hooted indignantly at them before disappearing back out the window. With a scowl reminiscent of the old Snape on his face, Dumbledore unfolded and read the letter. The letter was then cast into the flames of the fire and the retiring Headmaster silently resumed sorting through his books. Snape waited for a minute, not wanting to upset his friend any further, before quietly asking,

"What was the…letter about Albus? Who was it from?"

Dumbledore remained silent, reigning in his growing anger in case he frightened Snape. He turned to look at the younger wizard, sitting amidst a large pile of books and boxes, watching him with large, concerned black eyes. His pale face was so calm, trying so hard to hide the pain, terror and confusion that lay just underneath the surface. Dumbledore would do anything in his power to keep that pain from surfacing, but as much as it hurt him to think it, there were some times even he had to bow to the demands of others. He walked over to where Snape was sitting and seated himself next to him.

"That letter was from Minister Fudge. He wants to question you one week from today concerning your spying activities and imprisonment. He seems to think you might know something about certain missing Death Eaters. I'm so sorry Severus."

Frowning, Snape stared at him, trying to come to terms with what was being asked of him. He reached out and unconsciously grasped the end of the long white beard in one hand, a reaction he had developed over the course of the last month when confused or scared and mumbled,

"I don't understand. I thought you said Fudge…wouldn't bother us anymore. What happened?"

"I know and I'm terribly sorry my boy," Dumbledore sighed, "But Fudge has threatened to commit you to St. Mungo's and bring charges against me for interfering in an official investigation. He knew exactly what buttons to press to get me to cooperate. Believe me, I would have nothing to do with the Ministry, but Fudge appears to be very serious with his threats this time. I won't risk losing you Severus. Please trust me."

Snape thought about this and a shudder passed through him. On one hand he had no desire whatsoever to relive all the horrible memories he tried to keep buried, but on the other hand he did not want to be separated from Dumbledore. It was an easy decision to make. He finally nodded, leaning wearily against Dumbledore, eyes slipping shut.

"I'll be with you and won't let them take advantage of you. It will be all right. We'll move to the house in a few days and get settled in before dealing with Fudge. It'll be a long week, but I will be right beside you."

Dumbledore sat staring at the fire across the room, thinking of all the painful deaths he could inflict on Fudge if he brought any more pain to Snape. He would comply with the Minister's demands, but he was not going to allow that paranoid imbecile to take advantage of Snape's fragile mental state. They were going to do this interview his way or not at all, consequences be damned.

Looking down Dumbledore started to rouse Snape and stopped when he saw the younger wizard was fast asleep. He still had trouble staying awake for long periods, falling asleep frequently when troubled or drained. Smiling gently, he levitated Snape to a nearby couch and covered him in a blanket warmed with a heating charm. He brushed back some loose strands of black hair from the sleeping man's face and returned to sorting through his never-ending book collection. With a grim sigh Dumbledore knew it was going to be a very long week indeed.

**TBC**

I don't know if I like this chapter but it sets things up for the next one. I also don't know if Harry was very in character but I like to think he would have matured enough to let his hate go. So let me know what you think! Chapter 6 will be out soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Title – The Price We Pay 7/12

Rating – R (for this chapter only!)

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – The Wise and Most Insane House of Dumbledore

A/N – This is a long chapter folks. I really didn't want to split it up into two chapters so be prepared; it's quite long. This chapter is also rated R for scenes of graphic violence. So consider yourselves properly warned! All reviews, questions, corrections and suggestions are welcome! Read and enjoy! Remember that _Italics_ indicate flashbacks or memories!

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 6**

A modest, two-story cottage sat on a hillside overlooking a quiet cove. Bright multi-collared flowers lined the front walkway and dotted the green lawn that surrounded the white house. Walking along a brick pathway to the back of the cottage one came across a pleasant, well tended garden, complete with a pond, a variety of muggle and magical flora and a hammock suspended between two trees that was charmed to swing by itself. A covered patio provided plenty of shade for a peaceful meal outside and a dirt path led down to the private beach, where gentle waves lapped at a white shoreline.

The inside of the house was just as cheerful as the outside. White curtains framed wide windows that allowed in the sunlight and gorgeous views of the cove. Each room of the cottage was decorated in vibrant yet tasteful colours and assorted antiques. The furniture was practical and comfortable and merry fires roared in the fireplaces. Flowers fresh from the garden were placed in every room, adding to the wholesome atmosphere of the quaint home.

In other words the house practically screamed 'Albus Dumbledore lives here!'

Snape did not know whether to frown grumpily at his new home, or curl up in the sunshine like a contented cat and take a nap.

"Severus, have you seen Fawkes?" Came Dumbledore's voice from one of the guest bedrooms. Snape looked up somewhat irritably from his inspection of the curtains of his new bedroom (he was _not _sleeping in a room that had red and gold curtains, he remembered his Slytherin pride thank you very much) and sighed. It was the third time that day the phoenix had disappeared and the third time that day Dumbledore had asked him if he had seen the troublesome bird. Why the phoenix enjoyed exploring and hiding in a house it had been to countless times Snape could not figure out. Must be a weird habit particular to bothersome magical birds. He cast a disdainful sneer at the curtains and replied,

"No, Albus I have not seen that bird of yours today. Can't you keep track of him?"

An amused chuckle came from the other room. "It's harder to keep track of him in a large house than it is in an enclosed office Severus. He once hid from me here for 8 whole days, reappearing when I was taking a bath. Gave me quite a scare I assure you and I try to discourage him from his little game whenever I can."

Snape snorted, finding the whole situation oddly hilarious and decided to humour the old wizard in his quest to find his wayward pet. He walked to the next room to see Dumbledore standing in the middle, looking around and scratching his head thoughtfully. Leaning against the wall, Snape watched amusedly as the older wizard thoroughly searched the room. Finding no sign of the phoenix, Dumbledore shrugged and said,

"Well, he's not upstairs. Let's check the kitchen; it's time for lunch anyway."

They headed down to the kitchen and stopped dead in the entrance. Snape smiled at the flabbergasted look on Dumbledore's face. Perched on a chair was Fawkes, who looked up at them and chirped happily before leaning down to take another treat, offered by Dumbledore's house elf, Miel. The perky elf was cooing softly to the bird as she held up another sugary treat to be consumed. When Dumbledore quietly cleared his throat, the elf jumped in surprise and almost dropped the plate she was holding.

"Masters Albus and Sevrus is scaring Miel!" She squeaked, "Phoenix was hungry so I feed him lunch. Would you be liking lunch too masters?"

Dumbledore laughed and walked over to scoop up his phoenix in his arms, letting Miel know she was not in trouble. He stroked the warm feathers as Fawkes trilled mournfully over the loss of his sweets and replied,

"Lunch sounds wonderful right now Miel, please bring it to us outside today. We can work on your mental shielding as well Severus and take a break from all this unpacking."

The house elf merrily nodded her head before jumping to prepare lunch for them. Miel was the lone house elf serving the Dumbledore family and like her ancestors she served her masters with fierce loyalty and love. She spared a glance at her newest master as he continued outside and frowned to herself. He was much too thin and pale and needed some meat on his bones. Miel clucked concernedly and made a mental note to make him eat more. She knew master Sevrus had been hurt terribly, master Albus had told her that much, and considered it one of her new duties to help master Sevrus heal any way she could. And as the only elf in the household Miel took her duties very seriously.

A very large and appetizing lunch appeared on the patio table a few minutes later and Dumbledore released his hold on Fawkes, who spread his fiery wings and disappeared into the garden. They worked through their meal in peaceful silence, Snape occasionally looking up and scowling when more food would surreptitiously make its way onto his plate, but he ate the food nonetheless. Dumbledore would simply smile serenely and turn to look at the beach. When they were done Miel came to take the dishes away and they sat and sipped their tea. Finally Dumbledore rose and held out a hand to his companion.

"Let's sit in the garden Severus. It's too nice of a day to be confined inside."

"What about unpacking? We still have to redecorate a few rooms Albus. Mine for starters. I was thinking of either blue or dark green for-"

"Boxes and redecorating can wait, your healing can't." interrupted Dumbledore with a smile. Snape sighed, resigning himself to another session of mental healing and followed the other wizard into the garden, sitting across from him on the hammock. He did not mind these sessions; they strengthened his mind and magical core and helped him recover lost memories. But they always left him sleepy and he wanted to stay awake for one afternoon. He was actually looking forward to redecorating his new room in his usual shades of green and silver.

They rocked for a while as Snape calmed his thoughts and body until he was completely relaxed. His eyes were half closed and his breathing deepened as he focused on healing the rifts in his mind and reweaving the strands of his magical core together. For the last month he had relied on Dumbledore or Pomfrey to guide him through the healing processes, but his reliance on others lessened every day and he only needed the presence of the older wizard to help gauge his progress.

A slight magical nudge from Dumbledore tested the strength of his mental shields. Snape was pleased to note that his mind barely buckled under the magical pressure and the shields remained steady against outside influences. It was getting easier to control his mind and soon he would have complete control over his magic and memories. He sincerely hoped that his control would not shatter when Minister Fudge arrived in five more days.

"Albus, what is it that Fudge really wants to question me about?"

Snape could feel Dumbledore tense and see blue eyes harden at the mention of the upcoming meeting they could not avoid. It was a curious reaction that he had only seen a few times in his life. Times where not even Voldemort would risk provoking the powerful magic hidden inside the body of a smiling old wizard with twinkling blue eyes. Times where one saw the reason why Dumbledore was called the greatest wizard of the age. Snape felt more than a little awed to be the reason for that reaction from the other wizard.

"The Ministry, as you know, is still searching for escaped Death Eaters and other supporters of Voldemort." Dumbledore finally answered with a sigh, "Someone suggested to Fudge that because you were with Voldemort during the last months of the war you might know something about his plans or the plans of the others. I told them that was ridiculous, that you were a prisoner, but Fudge is one of those who believe that once someone is evil they are always evil. He never truly trusted me when it came to you and I think this is his cruel form of revenge."

Taking a deep breath, Snape crushed the memories threatening to rise in his mind and replied bitterly,

"Oh yes, they don't dare thank me for years of _loyal _service, forget about showing the slightest bit of gratitude for someone who risked…everything for those idiots! 8 months Albus, 8 months of torture and pain for people…like Fudge and this is the thanks I get, this is the price I pay? Having to relive everything for their records and to satisfy their curiosity? Don't I get any peace?"

He suddenly stopped, panting heavily, trembling in anger and feeling faintly insulted. If he continued his tirade any further he feared he would burst into tears. His fingers twitched, wishing desperately for a wand so he could curse and hex whoever dared to confront him now. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder, causing him to jerk away and the calm voice of Dumbledore pierced through his anger,

"Severus, child, listen to me," A pair of wrinkled hands came up to frame his face, forcing him to meet Dumbledore's caring gaze, "You have more than paid for your sins of your past Severus. What you did for me and the Order can never be repaid, but you will always have the gratitude of the countless lives _you_ saved with your information and actions. Take comfort in the knowledge that there are families kept whole and children safe in their homes today because _you_ helped defeat Voldemort." The old wizard smiled then and Snape began to feel in his heart that it would all be ok, "Fudge doesn't know the Severus Snape I know and he doesn't deserve to. You have never truly believed I care for you like a son, but I would do anything to protect you from pain, physical or emotional, and I will be right by your side through all of this. Rest assured, Fudge will have to deal with me if he causes you any more harm."

Snape smiled shyly at the honesty and love in those words and turned to discreetly wipe a few tears away. It would not do to bawl his eyes out and he was grateful when Dumbledore turned to watch Fawkes dip his head into the large pond, trying to catch one of the fish darting through the water. A cloud of steam rose into the air when the warm feathers touched the cool water and the phoenix hopped back, spreading his wings in agitation. They shared a laugh at the strange antics of the bird when Snape raised a hand to cover his yawn.

"I think someone needs to rest for the afternoon. Take a nap while I unpack what's left." Dumbledore said with a grin and began to lead him back to the house. Snape raised an eyebrow and growled,

"Grown wizards do not take naps Albus! I prefer to call them energy replenishment breaks. And don't you dare start redecorating without me! I don't want to wake up in a room with red lions and yellow bunnies!"

"But Severus you look so cute with yellow bunnies."

Both Fawkes and Miel were startled by the frustrated yell that echoed through the garden.

- & -

Five days later found an aggravated Dumbledore opening the door to Cornelius Fudge, his personal secretary and an Auror he did not know. Dumbledore looked them each in the eye in turn before settling on Fudge. All three had the sense to look a bit nervous about what was to come and could not meet Dumbledore's stern gaze for very long.

"Good morning Cornelius." He said in a voice filled with false cheer, "I don't remember the presence of an Auror being required today."

"Good morning to you as well Albus. I thought Mr. White should be present as he is heading the search for the Lestranges."

"Well, surely he can read your report later at the Ministry? I don't see why he should be here at all." Dumbledore countered with a small smile that was anything but friendly. It was clear he was not going to allow the Auror in his house and waited patiently for Fudge to realize this. The Minister was not a stupid man, despite claims to the contrary, and knew it would not be wise to start an argument with Dumbledore on his own front porch. He would allow Dumbledore this small victory, the presence of the Auror not really necessary as it was pointed out, and concentrated on the mission at hand.

"Of course Albus." Fudge turned to White and dismissed him with a few words. White left with a small pop. "You don't mind if my secretary, Ms. Harper, records the meeting do you?"

"Not at all Cornelius. Let me explain a few things to you before we begin." Dumbledore's smile vanished and he leaned even closer to the Minister, who tried not to appear intimidated. His voice took on a lecturing tone, as if he was disciplining a student.

"I will be asking the main questions to Severus, not you or Ms. Harper. You are here to listen to what Severus has decided to tell you. Secondly, I can call an end to this interview at any time. If you ask a question that upsets him in any way I will throw both of you out of this house faster than you can say "Avada Kedavra". I hope I have made myself clear." Minister Fudge and his secretary nodded mutely and Dumbledore suddenly smiled widely, "Good. Severus is waiting for us in the sitting room." He did not wait to see if the other two would follow and headed for the room to the right of the entryway.

Snape was sitting on a dark blue couch in front of a window, gazing out into space. He looked up as they entered, giving Dumbledore a small smile.

Pulling his black robes closer around him, Snape openly stared at the Minister and his secretary, who shifted uncomfortably under that dark gaze. Even Fudge realized this was not the frightened wretch he saw at Hogwarts and adjusted his tactics accordingly. There would be no underestimating Snape today. Poor Ms. Harper simply looked at her shoes and nervously tightened her hold on her parchment and quill. Snape finally broke his stare when Dumbledore sat down next to him.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Snape said in a smooth voice and waited while seats were taken and quills inked. Casting one last meaningful look at Fudge, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,

"Well Severus, let's start at the beginning. It should be noted that Severus was an undercover agent working for the Order of the Phoenix for over 15 years and not once during those years have I questioned his loyalty. Now, if you will Severus, tell us how Lord Voldemort discovered you were a spy. Take your time if necessary."

Snape took a deep breath and seemed to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"I was summoned to a gathering one night in early October of last year. I left Hogwarts and headed into the Forbidden Forest to apparate away. The meeting proceeded as usual as far as I can remember…my memories on that part aren't clear yet. I know Lucius Malfoy had finished giving his report…when the Dark Lord turned to me."

"_We have one last piece of business to attend to tonight my loyal Death Eaters. It appears we have a traitor in our midst. And we all know what we do with traitors."_

"I couldn't disapparate because the Dark Lord…had raised the wards around his manor. I was disarmed and stunned before I could even draw my wand. I was then bound kneeling in front of the Dark Lord's throne."

"_My dear Severus, did you think you could get away with it forever? You had me played for such a fool all this time. Such a sly little snake. I will enjoy seeing what is really inside that clever little mind of yours. Crucio!"_

"He cursed me several times before I passed out from the pain. When I woke the Dark Lord allowed the others to curse or beat me in turn."

"_Now, now Walden put the knives down. I want his tongue intact. I want to hear his pleas for mercy, his cries for death, his screams for the muggle-loving fool who can't save him, who won't save him. Let Lucius have his turn."_

_Soft laughter rippled through the assembled Death Eaters and Macnair swore unhappily before reluctantly returning to his place in the circle. Voldemort gestured and Malfoy grinned widely as he advanced on the bloodied form of his former friend._

"I was barely conscious at the time by the time the Dark Lord rose and knelt beside me. The pain had weakened my shields, but not enough for him to search my mind for the information he wanted. So he told me what had happened and how he had undeniable proof…I was working for Albus."

"_Your precious Dumbledore placed his trust in too many weak minded fools Severus. He should have known not to trust a drunken thief like Mundungus Fletcher. I didn't even have to use Veritaserum before he was spilling all his secrets."_

Dumbledore nodded sadly. Fletcher had alerted the wrong crowd to his position within the Order after a night of hard drinking in a sleazy bar and subsequently went missing for two days last summer. He had shown up in front of the gates of Hogwarts, half dead and insane and was now a long-term care patient at St. Mungo's. The Order could only assume what secrets had been revealed to the enemy and acted accordingly. They had not considered the possibility of Fletcher betraying Snape and it proved to be a grave mistake.

"What kind of proof did he have Severus? How did he finally find you out?"

"The Dark Lord is a…thorough…person and planted key bits of information during our meetings to see what would become of them." Snape continued with a small bitter smile.

"I still don't know what gave me away. Probably some bit about an attack on muggles…that I had alerted Albus to. No honest, pureblood Death Eater would care about the fate of a few muggles after all."

"_My poor deluded Severus. Why did you turn your back on us, your true friends, for a senile Gryffindor who would betray you, who has betrayed you, if it suited his purposes and protected his golden children? Answer me! Crucio!"_

"He questioned me some more, about the Order and Hogwarts, but I didn't tell him anything. I knew it was only a matter of time before they used Veritaserum and they would force everything out of me."

"What exactly did you reveal to You-Knew-Who?" Fudge suddenly asked, earning a quick warning look from Dumbledore. Snape paused for a second, thinking, then answered,

"I didn't know much about the workings of the Order for that precise reason. It was safe if I remained ignorant of what Albus had planned…in case I was captured. I could only name some members of the Order, old missions and plans, things like that. The Dark Lord however, was more interested in my knowledge of Hogwarts."

"_I'll ask you one more time Severus, what wards does Dumbledore have in place to protect the castle?"_

_Severus bit down hard on his already torn and split lip, desperately fighting the serum. _

_He knew they had given him too much and that fighting was pointless, but he fought it anyway. His hands twisted in the chains and blood from his broken nose splattered the ground when he shook his head in a last attempt to deny the desire to talk. But eventually the serum won and he heard himself answer the questions demanded of him. A pale white hand came up to touch his face in the mockery of a tender caress._

"_See, that wasn't so bad was it Severus? We can have so much fun if you just give in. I have so much planned for us."_

_He raised his head and defiantly met those awful red eyes. Though his raw throat did not permit speech at the moment, the meaning of the look was clear. Voldemort laughed and turned his back on the traitor. The Dark Lord motioned to a pair of Death Eaters waiting off to the side._

"_Give him a good whipping. A hundred lashes at least. We'll see how defiant our professor is then."_

Snape fell silent then, turning his gaze to the pattern of the rug on the floor. Fudge opened his mouth to ask another question, but a sharp shake of Dumbledore's head stopped him. Frowning, the Minister waited somewhat impatiently while Snape gathered enough nerve to continue.

"Can you continue Severus? We can stop if you want." Dumbledore asked kindly, resisting the urge to touch the younger wizard. An unwanted touch in Snape's frame of

mind would likely do more harm than good. Snape shook his head and replied,

"No, I'm fine. Let's go on."

Dumbledore knew it was his Slytherin determination and pride that was keeping Snape going right now and chose his next question carefully.

"Was there anything else Voldemort wanted to know, anything about the Ministry perhaps?"

"Not really. He stopped asking questions when he broke my mind using Legilimency."

"_My lost little snake. A pity to crack that brilliant mind of yours Severus, but I'm sure you understand. Or maybe not, you haven't spoken in three days."_

_There was no response from the broken and beaten body at Voldemort's feet so he gave it a sharp nudge with his foot. A low groan issued from Severus as he was rolled onto his side, taking the pressure off the blistered and raw whip marks on his back that were still oozing blood. The pain in his body however was nothing compared to the pain that was currently splitting his skull apart. He felt disoriented and confused and it was incredibly difficult to string coherent thoughts together._

"_I must leave for a few days Severus, but Lucius here will take good care of you. Won't you Lucius?"_

"_Of course My Lord."_

"Well, what did Voldemort do with you then if you weren't of use to him anymore?" Fudge interrupted, "Why didn't he just kill you?"

Dumbledore half rose from his seat, eyes flashing as his hand itched toward his wand. This was exactly the kind of cold-hearted question he had expected from Fudge and as far as he was concerned this meeting was over. A slender hand on his arm stopped any action he was going to take and he turned to see Snape looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. Dumbledore nodded his understanding and sat back down.

Snape leaned forward, clasping his hands together on his lap as his black eyes bored into Fudge unmercifully. His lips twisted into a vicious smile as he said,

"That is a very good question Minister Fudge. Why didn't the Dark Lord just kill me when he was done with me? Do you know how many times I asked myself that same question? Every day I asked myself, 'why wasn't I dead yet?' And do you want to know the answer to your question? Let me enlighten you as to what the Dark Lord…did to those who dared to betray him."

_A sharp whistle flying through the air was all the warning he had before the head of the hammer crashed down on his hand, splintering bone and crushing his fingers into bloody pulp. A spell roughly reset the bones so they could break them again._

"Death is too good for traitors Minister."

_The red-hot iron was pressed to the sensitive skin of his stomach, the excruciating pain and smell of burnt flesh making him retch. The minute of rest he was given was to reheat the iron, not out of any consideration for his pain._

"Traitors deserve pain and suffering."

_Cracking open sore eyes, he saw Macnair tapping a knife thoughtfully against his chin, apparently deciding which section of Severus's body would deserve his attention next. The large Death Eater settled on an unmarked portion of his chest and bent down to begin his work, knife gleaming in the low torchlight._

"And pain and suffering was what I received."

_He flinched as Malfoy casually twirled his wand in one hand while slowly circling him like a snake ensnaring its prey. Malfoy preferred traditional curses and spells as opposed to more physical implements of torture. He wept when Lucius finally cast a curse besides the Cruciatus. _

"In ample amounts I might add."

Snape paused as a shudder tore through his body and closed his eyes. He reached out for Dumbledore's hand and gripped it tightly, seeking the support of the older wizard. Fudge had turned white and was staring at Snape in horror. Ms. Harper looked like she was going to be violently ill and the quill shook in her hand. There was absolute silence until Snape opened eyes that were haunted by painful memories. When he spoke however, his voice was steady.

"I do not know where the Lestranges are or what they are planning. I do not remember anything that would help you send…captured Death Eaters to Azkaban. I refuse to go into more detail concerning my time as the Dark Lord's prisoner. If you or anyone else in the Ministry…threatens Albus or me again, the consequences will not be pleasant."

Dead silence met this final declaration from Snape, who gave them one last penetrating look before turning away from them and curling up into a ball in the corner of couch, wanting to go to sleep. They stared at the man who had survived so much before Fudge rose and motioned to Ms. Harper that they were leaving. The Minister looked solemnly at the huddled wizard and wisely made a quick and silent exit. He had no longer had the heart to question Snape. Dumbledore stopped only to tuck a blanket around the still form, then escorted Fudge and his secretary to the door. His face was sad yet resolute.

"I firmly agree with what Severus has said. Do not attempt to coerce us again Cornelius, this is the final warning I will give you. I hope you and Ms. Harper have an excellent day."

He then shut the door on Fudge before they could say anything else and did not spare another thought for them. Dumbledore pushed the entire morning out of his mind and went back to the sitting room.

Snape was still curled on the couch, obviously exhausted from the events of the morning. He had endured a great trial today and had shown tremendous emotional and mental strength. Things could only get better from here.

"Severus? My boy? Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake Albus. Do you think I want to sleep with the threat of those nightmares in my head?" Snape answered from underneath his blanket. He pushed up and leaned against Dumbledore like in the early days of his recovery, clearly seeking the comfort of his touch. The old wizard smiled and managed to plant a kiss on the raven head as Snape half-heartedly scowled. The scowl quickly changed into a content smile and the pair enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment. They did not need to say anything about what was discussed, both wizards trusted the other. Where words failed, love succeeded.

Dumbledore was about to suggest moving out to the garden for an early lunch when Fawkes suddenly appeared in a burst of golden flame, startling both wizards. The phoenix trilled happily, sensing the heavy emotions in the room and wanting to cheer up his wizards.

"I think Fawkes was waiting for Fudge to leave before making his appearance, don't you think Albus?" said Snape wryly. Dumbledore laughed and held Fawkes in one arm and hooked his other arm around Snape, drawing him up off the couch. As they walked outside he replied,

"Well, Fawkes is a very smart bird Severus. I'm just thanking Merlin that this is all over. We'll never have to worry about Fudge again."

Snape nodded, but remained silent.

It was not the Ministry he was worried about.

**TBC**

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! Your thoughts mean a lot to me! This was one of the hardest chapters to write, believe it or not, and I am very interested in what you have to say, even if it is to yell at me for hurting poor Severus so much! I finally figured out how long this will be and I am tentatively planning on 10 chapters with a possible prequel. Anyway, Chapter 7 should be out this weekend. As always let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

Title – The Price We Pay 8/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – A trip to Diagon Alley, an uninvited visitor and a relapse.

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Well school starts on Monday, which means I will have less time to work on 'The Price We Pay.' I had hoped to finish this before then but school has spoiled my plans. :( I will of course write in my spare time but I can't guarantee weekly updates! Don't worry I won't forget this, just please be patient! Anyway, all reviews, questions, suggestions and corrections are welcome! Read and enjoy

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 7**

"Master Sevrus!"

The wizard called rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head, attempting to shut out the insistent demands of a particular house elf. A slight weight settled on his shoulders and a squeaky voice, thankfully muffled by the pillow, said,

"Master Sevrus! Yous must be getting up now! Breakfast is getting cold!

Groaning loudly, Snape curled deeper into the warm blankets of his bed and dislodged the house elf from his body with a shrug. He clenched his eyes tighter and tried to fall back asleep.

But Miel was not to be ignored. With a wave of her hand the blankets and pillow vanished, causing the slim figure on the bed to shiver in the cold air. Snape was instantly awake and pinned the smirking, (_smirking?_)house elf in an annoyed glare. Miel was not intimidated in the slightest and shook a finger in his direction.

"Breakfast is waiting for yous Master Sevrus. You must eats, master is too skinny!"

There was something in the voice of the elf that made Snape smile fondly despite his annoyance over the wake up call. He had discovered, over the course of his imprisonment, that his pureblooded way of treating and thinking about house elves had been fundamentally changed. If the brave house elves of Riddle Manor had not sneaked him leftover bits of food he would have surely starved to death. When his captors deigned to feed him, it was usually rotten scraps of food they would force down him. Snape had tried to starve himself after a few months; even refusing the food the house elves would bring him. He never found out why they had done that for him or what had become of Riddle Manor's house elves, but he owed his life to them now and could not ignore Miel, especially since she was so persistent.

"I'm up, I'm up! Give me a few moments will you! Annoying elf!"

But there was no anger or reproach in his voice, just a fond tolerance for the ever-cheery house elf. Apparently satisfied with his response, Miel nodded, but wisely waited until he actually got up and reached for the dressing robe draped over a chair. He slid his feet into his favourite pair of enchanted black bunny slippers and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She magically straightened the covers as he stretched.

"Master Sevrus be coming now! Bacon and eggses get cold!"

"Yes, yes Miel, I'm coming." Snape answered with a wry smile at the thought of being ordered around by the small creature. He did not mind it as much as he thought he would and with a yawn followed the elf down the stairs and into the dining room.

Dumbledore was sitting in his usual place at the table, sipping orange juice and reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as Snape entered and smiled,

"Good morning Severus!" He said brightly, causing Snape to groan and glare sleepily at the wizard who was too damn cheerful for this hour of the day. Snape grunted a reply and plopped down next to him, immediately reaching for the teapot. He downed a cup of black coffee and sighed as the caffeine-enriched elixir worked its own magic on his sluggish body.

"Morning Albus." he finally replied, "I see you sent Miel up to wake me again. She is not an alarm clock you know."

Miel chose that moment to reappear, placing a plate full of delicious breakfast foods right in front of him and smiled at them.

"I don't minds waking Master Sevrus! Sleeps too much anyway, if you asks me."

Snape groaned again and decided to focus on his breakfast. Dumbledore simply chuckled and accepted another slice of toast from Miel. They ate in silence, Dumbledore occasionally mentioning articles he thought Snape would be interested in and soon the empty dishes were vanished. Snape rose, intending to wash and dress before heading down to the special laboratory Dumbledore and Miel had created for him a week ago. It was located down in the basement, but lighter and warmer than his old dungeon rooms, and was perfect for his fledgling attempts to relearn the subtle art of potions making. His new lab had been thoughtfully stocked with his old, familiar equipment and he found a few new and quite rare ingredients in his stock while carefully cataloguing all the supplies Dumbledore had provided. He had not asked what had become of his personal possessions when he disappeared, but now it was obvious that the Headmaster had saved his private belongings and work equipment in the hopes their owner would return to reclaim them. Smiling at the thought of spending another afternoon in the lab, Snape turned to leave when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"I am heading to Diagon Alley today to pick up a robe I ordered from Madame Malkin's. We can stop by the apothecary shop and then visit Ollivander's to buy a new wand."

Dumbledore was careful to maintain a neutral tone in his voice, but inside he was hoping Snape would agree. Snape had proven to be somewhat reluctant to going out in public, preferring the safety of his lab and garden to the unknowns of large crowds and open places. He still shied away from groups of people, despite Dumbledore's attempts to help him conquer his fear with quick visits to the closest town. Dumbledore suspected this irrational fear stemmed from being the entertainment of large Death Eater meetings for so long, being cursed and tortured while so many others watched. He studied Snape's face from the corner of his eye, hoping the younger wizard would consent to a short trip.

Sighing, Snape was torn between the safety staying in the house provided and the desire to get more supplies. He also desperately needed a wand. As his magic abilities returned to him and he regained his former strength, Snape desired a wand to protect himself should the occasion arise. Knowing Dumbledore was only trying to help, he nodded slowly and replied,

"I suppose a short trip wouldn't hurt. There are a few items I need before I begin work on some rudimentary potions. Though I'm not sure if I can apparate yet."

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore with a pleased smile, "We can floo to the Leaky Cauldron and it should be early enough to avoid the crowds."

Snape resigned himself to a morning spent back in the wizarding world he quickly washed and dressed in a dark green robe so dark it almost appeared black. While most of his robes and clothes were dark he did not own one item of completely black clothing except for a warm black cloak. It was another fear of Snape's they had discovered over the last few weeks that came from his time with Death Eaters. Now he could not even look at a black robe without his heart giving a tiny lurch of fear and panic. So Dumbledore had happily supplied him with robes in dark greens, blues and even a dark red one that contrasted nicely with his black hair and eyes. The crafty former Headmaster had tried to sneak a yellow robe into the mix, but it was promptly tossed into the fire.

Dumbledore was waiting for him by the fireplace, humming happily to himself and waiting patiently while Snape worked up enough nerve to leave the house. With his emotions under tight control, Snape flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, followed shortly by Dumbledore.

True to Dumbledore's word, the Leaky Cauldron was practically empty; there was only a very drunk witch passed out in one corner and the owner Tom. Tom looked up as they brushed any dirt off their robes and nodded at them in greeting. They nodded back and some moments later were standing in Diagon Alley, the early morning sun shining down on the open shops and the few customers shopping in them.

Dumbledore allowed Snape to take as long as he needed to become accustomed to the prospect of encountering groups of people in public and after a small nod from the younger wizard they set out.

Their first stop was the apothecary and Snape gave a small, pleased sigh as they entered the dim, smelly shop full of potion ingredients, common and rare. He smiled then and Dumbledore had the sudden image of a child in a candy shop. But the image passed, as Snape suddenly turned quite serious and perused the shelves and bins with the critical eye of a Potions Master. He easily found the few items he needed and selected only the best for purchase. When they had paid and went back out into the sunshine Snape gave another small mournful sigh and clutched his bag of ingredients tightly. Dumbledore patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and led the way to Madame Malkin's.

The witch dressed in mauve robes was very pleased to see them and smiled when they entered her shop.

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape! Good to see you both again!"

"Unfortunately we no longer go by those titles Madame." Dumbledore explained while Malkin retrieved the robe he had ordered. "We are just here as common customers today."

The witch only smiled and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Yes, well you don't mind if I continue to think of you as such do you? Such habits are hard to break."

She returned then with a robe only Albus Dumbledore would wear. It was sky blue with enchanted white clouds and yellow suns that drifted lazily across the "sky." Snape smiled despite himself and when he looked closer he could see flocks of brightly colored birds fly through the clouds. It was an exquisite robe and Dumbledore felt as happy as Snape was in the potions shop. He even modeled it for Snape who smothered his grin and turned to inspect a rack of hats. Dumbledore had a merry talk with Malkin about the merits of purple robes while he paid. They bid farewell to the smiling witch and stepped back out into Diagon Alley.

Where they literally ran right into Draco Malfoy.

"Professor! Headmaster! What a pleasant surprise!"

Snape bent to pick up the bag he had dropped and then turned to look at his former student. He vaguely remembered hearing Malfoy's voice after he had been rescued, but students had been forbidden from visiting and he had not seen or spoken to Draco in almost a year. The boy who had ruled his Slytherin peers had grown into an elegant, capable young man, and Snape was reminded of Lucius, only without the arrogance and contempt. Draco carried himself with pride, he was still a Malfoy after all, but his grey eyes were warm with friendliness and honest pleasure at seeing them. Dumbledore politely inclined his head and let the former student and professor carry the conversation.

"Draco, it is truly a delight to see you again." Snape answered.

"And with you as well Professor. It's good to see you up and about." Draco paused and with a grin whispered conspiratorially, "I was worried those Gryffindors didn't know how to take proper care of you."

Snape returned the smile and softly replied,

"They actually know what they are doing this time Draco, trust me." In a normal, polite voice he asked, "So what brings you to Diagon Alley today?"

Draco shrugged and waved a hand back toward Gringott's Bank.

"I had some financial business to take care of this morning. Father left the accounts in shambles and I finally got everything sorted out. Once Mother died, her share of the Black fortune also passed to me and I've been settling things with the goblins. There are still accounts in France and Switzerland that need to be looked over."

Snape nodded, not surprised in the least that the Malfoy fortune extended that far. He was surprised however that Draco had managed to keep the wealth out of the hands of the Ministry. Some of the Malfoy assets had been seized when Lucius was revealed to be a true Death Eater, but it appeared that Draco had saved most of it himself. Of course having Dumbledore vouch for you and defend you in court certainly helped, Snape knew that from personal experience.

"What about you sir? What are you here for?"

"Just picking up some potion items and a new robe for Albus."

Malfoy glanced at the robe Dumbledore was carrying and his lip curled ever so slightly into a sneer. Compared to the fine black and silver robes Draco was wearing, Dumbledore's new robe was positively blinding. The two Slytherins shared a look before the new Lord Malfoy took a step back and said,

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your errands then. I have other meetings to attend today. Good day Professor, Headmaster."

They exchanged pleasant farewells and Malfoy apparated away with a pop. Snape stared at the spot his student had been a moment earlier, stirring when Dumbledore touched his shoulder. The streets were starting to come alive with shopping wizards and witches and he wanted to finish their errands quickly. They turned and proceeded to Ollivander's, oblivious to the ominous pair watching them from a darkened alleyway.

- & -

From the shadows of Knockturn Alley a man and woman watched the trio of wizards converse and eventually go their separate ways. The woman growled angrily and raised her wand, intending to attack. But the man grabbed her arm and hissed,

"Not here. You know the plan. Split up and wait for the right moment. You take Malfoy, your sister did tell you how to get through the wards of the Manor before she killed herself didn't she?"

"Of course Cissy told me! My darling nephew won't stand a chance."

The man narrowed his eyes and released his hold on his sister-in-law's arm. He had other things to worry about. Like breaking into Dumbledore's own house and killing Snape like their Lord should have long ago. They had been planning their revenge for some time now and by the end of the day there would be two less traitors in the world. He smiled coldly at the thought of finally delivering the Killing Curse to Snape, after a bit of fun of course, just like they had in the dungeons of their Lord's Manor.

Insane eyes watched the old fool and the traitor head further into Diagon Alley and with an evil grin the pair slunk back into the shadows.

- & -

Twirling his new 11 inch oak and dragon heartstring wand in his hand, Snape hummed happily to himself as he pulled his purchases out of the bag and placed them on their designated spots on his shelves. Still smiling, he levitated a cauldron to rest on a burner and said "Incendio," to light the fire. He had been practicing simple spells with Dumbledore using a practice wand to prepare for an actual wand and he had to remind himself to take it slow. It would not do to overtax his fledgling magic on the first day of owning a new wand. Pocketing the wand, Snape lost himself in the preparation of the ingredients for a simple cleaning solvent for Miel to use. He was so involved in the process of brewing he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Spinning around, Snape frowned at Dumbledore and snapped,

"Don't scare me like that Albus! I could be brewing a potion that needed my precise attention! We could both be dead right now."

"But you're not brewing anything quite so dangerous which is why I can interrupt you without fear of death." Dumbledore replied with a smile. Snape scowled, but gave him his full attention. Holding up a letter Dumbledore continued, "I just received this letter from Minerva. It appears there are still some unresolved matters at Hogwarts I must take care of personally before school starts. I'll only be gone a few hours at the most and Miel has promised to drag you up for lunch if you don't surface soon."

Snape looked uncertain all of a sudden. His eyes flickered over to his cauldron and his hands curled in on themselves, like they wanted to clutch tight to something. But he nodded and said in a slightly shaky voice,

"I'll be fine and come up for lunch in a little bit. Go and find out what Minerva wants."

He abruptly turned and reached for a ladle when strong arms enveloped him in a hug. Snape squirmed a bit before relaxing into the comforting embrace and rested his cheek on the softness of Dumbledore's shoulder. He did not know why he wanted the other wizard to stay, but he was reassured when Dumbledore said softly in his ear,

"It will be all right Severus. You've been alone for short times before and this time will be no different. Miel and Fawkes will keep an eye on you and the house. I'll come back as soon as I can. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Smiling a little, Snape stepped back from the hug and replied,

"Thank you. You better go before Minerva gets impatient."

Dumbledore paused, watching him closely before nodding and apparating away to Hogwarts. When he was gone Snape picked up the ladle and turned back to his potion, a pleased little smile on his lips.

- & -

Albus Dumbledore smiled happily to himself as he walked through the front doors of Hogwarts. He stopped and took a deep breath, savouring the feeling of being in this particular castle again. Forcing himself to focus on the matters at hand, he headed up to Minerva's office, wondering what needed his personal attention now. He turned a corner and almost ran right into the person he was looking for.

"Albus! What are you doing here?" McGonagall exclaimed in surprise, eyes narrowing in confusion. Dumbledore's smile quickly faded and a cold feeling gripped his heart. He held up the letter in a suddenly shaking hand and replied,

"You sent this letter to me this morning. You asked me to come and settle some unresolved matters. Didn't you Minerva?"

"I didn't send that letter Albus. I've been talking with the new Charms professor all morning. What is going on here?"

Dumbledore could not answer her, as he suddenly felt sick and faint. He leaned against the wall for support and clutched the letter tightly in his hand. His mind went black with fear and anger and it was a few moments before he could answer her. Before he could open his mouth however a new voice called out,

"Headmaster!"

They turned as one and saw Malfoy limping as fast as he could toward them. His face was bruised and his blond hair was wild, falling into wide eyes. His robes were torn and blood covered his hands and wand. He was shaking, but his eyes were determined and angry.

"Mr. Malfoy! What happened? We must get you to the Hospital Wing immediately." McGonagall asked as she helped the young man stay standing. Malfoy took several deep breaths and looked fearfully at Dumbledore.

"No! We don't have the time! I had just arrived home when Bellatrix attacked me. My mother must have told her how to get past the wards. We dueled for a bit when she hit me with the Cruciatus. She took my wand and told me the traitors were going to get what they deserved today. We have to go to Professor Snape!"

"Calm down, Draco. What happened to Lestrange?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore had turned pale and was staring at Malfoy in horror. Malfoy smiled then, an evil, proud smile and answered,

"I stabbed her with a dagger I keep hidden in my boot. She's dead. You'll probably want to call the Aurors to claim her body. But what about Professor Snape? If Aunt Bella came after me then Rabastan is going after him!"

Now Dumbledore came out of his stupor and ordered,

"Minerva take Draco to the Hospital Wing and tell Poppy to keep him there. Find Harry and tell him to contact the Ministry. Then get Remus and come to my house as soon as you can. I'll see to Severus."

Neither McGonagall nor Malfoy had time to say anything as Dumbledore had turned and was heading back out of the castle. He didn't get far before a burst of golden light stopped him and everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden brightness. When it faded Fawkes appeared, screeching angrily and digging his talons into Dumbledore's shoulder, apparently urging the wizard to come with him. The phoenix's feathers were ruffled and some of the golden wing feathers were bent. Dumbledore's heart dropped. If Fawkes was here, in such an agitated state, what had happened to Severus? A variety of situations, each more horrible than the last ran through his mind and he forced himself not to think of them, to concentrate on what needed to be done.

"Bring Poppy with you as well. I fear we may need her." Dumbledore called back to McGonagall and drew his wand. He grasped Fawkes's tail, signalling to the bird he was ready and they vanished in another burst of light.

- & -

Snape was pouring the last of his cleaning potion into bottles when he heard a crash followed by a high-pitched squeal. Then silence.

Frowning, he wiped his hands on a towel and headed up the stairs, drawing his wand when he reached the top. Snape took a few cautious steps toward the kitchen.

"Miel?" He called softly, not wanting to scare the house elf if she was not aware of him yet. There was no sign of the elf until Snape entered the kitchen and he suppressed his gasp when he saw Miel. She was bound and gagged with bonds designed to restrain house elves and tossed carelessly into the corner. Her wide eyes were shining with tears and went even wider when she saw him. She glanced suddenly to his right and before Snape could turn he felt the point of a wand being pressed into his neck. He froze, heart pounding in fear and anxiety.

"Good to see you again Severus. Ready to play?"

The cold, crazy voice of Rabastan Lestrange sent icy chills up his spine and Snape struggled not to vomit. He turned slightly to look at Lestrange, who was smiling and it was then Snape realized he was truly insane. What Azkaban did not do, the death of Voldemort did. Fear made him shiver again as Lestrange plucked the wand from his trembling hand and said,

"We are going to have so much fun. Then I will kill you like our Lord should have from the start."

Snape had no time to respond before a fist smashed into his face, sending him sprawling across the kitchen floor. For a man that had spent the last 3 months on the run Lestrange was stronger and quicker than he though possible. Miel squeaked and furiously twisted in her bonds, but could do nothing but watch helplessly as Lestrange mercilessly beat her master.

Groaning, Snape peered through a rapidly swelling eye and spit out blood from his split lip. It was taking all his effort to hold back the painful memories in his mind and he could feel the familiar darkness teasing the edge of his awareness. Swallowing hard, he managed to say in a weak voice,

"Albus will be back soon Rabastan, give up now."

Lestrange laughed, a cold, chilling laugh and pointed his wand at Snape's prone body.

"Let the fool come then. Crucio!"

White-hot pain consumed his mind and spread through his bones. He screamed and twisted on the floor, trying to escape the agony coursing through his blood, squeezing his heart and bringing all sorts of horrible memories flooding back with surprising clarity. When Lestrange released him from the curse Snape slumped boneless to the floor, gasping heavily, and limbs still twitching. Tears seeped from eyes clenched shut and he whimpered for Albus. There was a commotion above him and he cracked open an eye to see Fawkes swoop down on Lestrange in a flurry of wings and talons. Where the phoenix came from he did not know. The Death Eater cursed and swung his arms in an attempt to scare away the phoenix, but Fawkes was determined and scratched fiercely at his face. Only when Lestrange managed to grab one of his wings and pull hard did Fawkes stop his attack and realize he needed more help. Jerking away from Lestrange, the phoenix vanished in a burst of light.

Lestrange cursed and levelled a few kicks to Snape's ribs in response. Snape curled into a ball and had only a moment to rest before Lestrange again called out, "Crucio!" and the world exploded in pain.

Snape heard someone screaming and vaguely realized it was himself. Not that he cared; he was more concerned with the darkness threatening his sanity and awareness. He fought hard to hold onto the light, but felt it slip away to be replaced by darkness. It was too much, the pain, the memories of torture, memories of this curse being used over and over again; it was all too much to his still sensitive mind and soul. The pain overwhelmed everything else and he cowered from reality to hide in the farthest reaches of his mind, where nothing could reach him.

- & -

They reappeared in the middle of the kitchen and Dumbledore was immediately aware of someone screaming. His heart twisted and tears clouded his eyes. He turned, wand ready, and saw Lestrange cursing Severus with the Cruciatus.

The fugitive stopped the curse and spun to lock eyes with an enraged Dumbledore. Lestrange smiled and opened his mouth to cast a spell but Dumbledore was faster and more determined. Driven by blind rage, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the Death Eater and bellowed,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lestrange was dead before he dropped to the floor and Dumbledore did not spare a second thought for him. All his thoughts were focused on the curled ball in the middle of the kitchen.

Shaking, Dumbledore forced his body to move and dropped to his knees next to Snape, who was also trembling. He laid gentle hands on the twitching ball and almost cried out in despair when Snape violently flinched and shied away from his touch.

"Severus? Child?" He whispered but received no response. The memory of finding Snape in that dungeon cell suddenly sprang to mind and it fueled his concern and despair. As he looked into Snape's still open eyes Dumbledore finally let his tears flow freely.

There was no spark in those black eyes. No life. No awareness.

Nothing.

**TBC**

(Runs and hides from all the angry reviewers!) I know, I'm evil for leaving you with such a cliffhanger but I promise to update as soon as I can! Please feel free to leave a review telling me what you think; it'll encourage me to work faster on the next chapter which should be out within a week or two. (I hope).


	9. Chapter 8

Title – The Price We Pay 9/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity!

Summary – Questions and Answers

A/N – Hey everyone! Well the first week of school wasn't too bad and I was able to find some time to write! So I present to you, the very patient reader, with Chapter 8! I'm sorry if it's kind of short, I thought you would want the next chapter no matter how long it is. Just two more chapters and an epilogue so stick with me! All reviews, questions, corrections and suggestions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 8**

A bright streak of red and gold swept passed his line of sight and landed next to him with a mournful chirp. He did not respond to the phoenix's presence until a slender beak nipped at his beard, causing him to look down. Fawkes cocked his head toward the floor and made a questioning noise. He noticed the tear rolling down the phoenix's face and knew what Fawkes was asking. With a small shake of his head he said,

"No my friend, I'm afraid your tears won't work this time."

And Dumbledore was afraid. Afraid of the misery that was going to break his heart. Afraid of the righteous anger still coursing through his veins. Afraid he had lost his boy forever. Afraid of the future. It was a feeling he did not feel often and it left him shaking horribly on his kitchen floor.

Drawing a shaky breath and blinking away his tears, Dumbledore returned his attention to the other figure on the floor and his eyes swelled with new tears. He swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat and forced himself to focus and not let panic consume him. It would not be wise to fall apart. He was certain there would be time for a personal breakdown later. Right now he was needed.

Dumbledore conjured up a warm blanket and carefully wrapped it around the still trembling Snape, pulling him slightly off the cold floor and cradling the raven head in his lap. Snape flinched again at his touch but was otherwise motionless and silent. Tears leaked out of unseeing black eyes and Dumbledore wiped them away. He dared not do anything else without the advice of Pomfrey however, and sat whispering soft assurances.

A few minutes, or even hours later, he was not aware of the passage of time at the moment, Dumbledore heard a series of frantic knocks on his front door and the very anxious voice of McGonagall called out,

"Albus! Let us in!"

Dumbledore wondered for a second why they did not just lower the wards themselves and enter; his former staff and members of the Order were welcome in his home and could come and go as they pleased. Frowning, he reached out to test the usually impenetrable wards of his home and gasped in surprise when he realized they were already broken. No one had apparently noticed the house was open and unprotected. He would ponder the mystery of how Lestrange managed to get past _his_ protection charms later and without moving from his spot on the floor used his wand to lower the remaining wards. The door swung open, admitting a small group of extremely concerned wizards and witches.

McGonagall was the first to enter the kitchen, wand raised, eyes darting to all corners, searching for an attack. She gasped when she saw the scene before her and fell to her knees next to Dumbledore. Remus Lupin entered next, eyes widening as he stood over the body of Lestrange. Pomfrey came last, carrying her bag of medical supplies and stared sadly at Snape for a moment before kneeling beside them and scanning her patient with her wand. She frowned and avoided their gazes by opening her bag and pulling out various potions. Dumbledore remained on the floor, staring off into space as his fingers absently stroked black hair. McGonagall shared a look with Pomfrey and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Albus, you need to let Poppy to her job. Let's get Severus off the floor and out of here before the Aurors come."

Dumbledore blinked and stared at the pair of witches for a moment before he nodded and rose to his feet, surrendering Snape to Pomfrey's ministrations. The nurse quickly levitated her patient and disappeared upstairs. The old wizard stood looking quite lost until McGonagall's kind voice brought him back,

"What happened here Albus? Is Lestrange dead?"

He turned and glared at the lifeless body of the Death Eater. His magic crackled dangerously for a moment before he regained control.

"I killed him." Said Dumbledore in a flat voice, "He was cursing Severus with the Cruciatus when I arrived and I acted to save him." He frowned suddenly and asked, "Where's Miel?"

A serious of loud squeaks came from the corner and Lupin stepped over the shards of a plate to release the house elf from her bonds. Miel instantly burst into tears and practically leaped into the safety of her master's arms. Dumbledore comforted the frightened elf and asked gently,

"What happened Miel?"

She gulped in great amounts of air and twisted her hands in her pillowcase, only speaking when she had calmed down enough to talk coherently,

"I be fixing lunch for master Sevrus when bad wizard appeared in kitchen. I's so surprised I dropped my plate! Before I's could warn master Sevrus bad wizard stuns me and throws me into corner! I couldn't do anythings to help! Miel is so sorry master Albus!"

Miel burst into tears again and wept into Dumbledore's shoulder. He rocked the shaking elf for a minute then looked up to Lupin.

"Can you take care of her Remus? Perhaps find out how Lestrange managed to get through my wards in the first place?"

Lupin nodded and taking the distraught elf in his arms went outside where it would be easier to track the spells Lestrange had used to enter. As soon as the werewolf and elf had slipped outside a great commotion came from the entryway.

"Headmaster!" Came the voice of Harry Potter and the young man entered the kitchen a second later, followed closely by several Aurors. They all had their wands drawn and spread out around the crowded kitchen. His green eyes widened as he exclaimed,

"Merlin's beard is that Rabastan Lestrange! What happened?"

Dumbledore gave a small, weary smile as he put his own wand away. He bent down and retrieved Snape's wand from under a table. He handled it carefully, fresh tears welling in his eyes as he realized Snape never had the chance to use his new wand. All this time he had been helping Snape heal and relearn the skills necessary for a full recovery and what had happened? He had failed to protect his charge, had failed to keep his promise to keep Severus safe and _that_ was a tough blow for Dumbledore's already grief-stricken heart to take.

Seeing the elder wizard was about to have a breakdown of his own, McGonagall quickly took charge of the situation. There were now Aurors throughout the house and she knew Dumbledore needed peace and quiet. They would sort everything out later. One short Auror in particular was giving orders to the others and looking at Dumbledore with a hungry gleam in his eye. McGonagall stepped into his line of sight and said in her iciest tone,

"What is your name?"

The Auror in question stopped and regarded her with a look of annoyance.

"Reginald White, I am the Auror in charge of this case and I have a few questions to ask of Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape. If we could just,"

"No, Mr. White." Interrupted McGonagall, "You may continue your investigation of the house and wards, but any questioning of Albus or Severus _will_ wait until I say otherwise."

White sputtered and turned an unpleasant shade of red, eyes narrowing in anger.

"That is unacceptable! The Minister will want to know what happened here today and since we cannot question that Malfoy spawn we must have answers from someone else!"

McGonagall pinned the Auror in a heated glare and repeated,

"You will wait until I give you permission to question the inhabitants of this house or I assure you Mr. White, the consequences will not be pretty."

The wizard and witch stared coldly at each other until a very welcome voice interrupted,

"Enough! Reginald your presence is required at Malfoy Manor. I will lead things here."

They turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt approach and the stately wizard was not going take no for an answer. White fumed silently and finally sneered at them before storming out of the house, taking half the Aurors with him. Shacklebolt watched them leave with a look of contempt then turned and smiled kindly at McGonagall,

"Take Albus upstairs, he looks like he's going to collapse. We can piece things together without having to disturb him or Severus."

"Thank you Kingsley. I don't know how much longer I could have tolerated that man without reaching for my wand."

"Half the Auror department had been tempted to hex him at times, but he gets the job done. I'll handle things down here."

Shacklebolt went to discuss the ward situation with Lupin, who had returned in the middle of the argument, leaving McGonagall and Harry to tend to the older wizard. Fawkes landed then on Dumbledore's shoulder, cooing reassuringly and he reached up a hand to stroke the phoenix's feathers, finding some measure of peace. In the midst of the general chaos Miel had also appeared, looking much better now, and told them,

"I's have tea sets out for master Albus and professors upstairs."

They led the silent Dumbledore up the stairs and he paused next to Snape's closed door, hanging his head sadly. With a deep sigh he knocked softly on the door and waited anxiously until Pomfrey opened it and peered out at them. Her gaze was solemn and she said nothing to ease the fear in their hearts. Finally, she opened the door all the way and said,

"Just Albus for now. I'll find you when it's all right for more people to see Severus."

McGonagall and Harry nodded, stepping away and allowing Dumbledore to enter the bedroom.

The dark curtains had been drawn and the only light came from several candles Pomfrey had lit next to the bed. The dim light only served to highlight the pale and bruised features of the figure curled up asleep under warm covers.

Snape looked bad, but not as bad as they had originally thought. Lestrange had obviously beaten him; breaking his nose and cracking a few ribs. The rest of the external injuries were only dark purple bruises that marred the pale face and torso. Pomfrey had reset Snape's nose and bound his ribs and her potions were already having an effect. As Dumbledore stared the bruises began to fade to a sickly yellow greenish colour.

But it was the effects of the cruciatus curse that they were worried about. Snape trembled even in sleep and his limbs would twitch violently every so often. They could only see how his mind was affected when he woke up, which Pomfrey assured them would not be for a few days while Snape's body healed from the sudden shock.

"His exposure to the cruciatus curse was limited, a minute at the most. But his mind was still healing from all he endured previously. This might set him back several weeks or it could leave him with permanent damage, I can't be sure until he wakes." Pomfrey explained as Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Snape's hair. Snape leaned ever so slightly towards his gentle touch and Dumbledore was pleased to note Snape did not flinch or try to get away.

Miel silently appeared at their knees, holding out a cup of tea for her master. Dumbledore took the cup, nodding his thanks and missing the shared look between the nurse and house elf. They waited patiently as the older wizard's eyes slowly slipped closed and his breathing evened out in slumber. Pomfrey used her wand to levitate the suddenly sleeping Dumbledore into the bed tucked the covers around them both. Fawkes perched on the headboard and began singing a soothing song, trying to heal his wizards his own special way. The nurse smiled at the phoenix and house elf and said,

"Thank you Miel. We would have never gotten him to rest if you hadn't put that sleeping draught in his tea. He can be quite stubborn when it comes to Severus."

Miel smiled sadly and settled herself at the foot of the bed, determined to guard her sleeping Masters. She had recovered quickly from her part of the attack and would not leave them for any reason now.

"They needs their rests Madame. I watch them now."

Packing her supplies away Pomfrey quietly left the room and met the concerned gazes of the three Hogwarts Professors. Sighing, she briefly outlined Snape's situation and after a quick look back at the closed door of the bedroom said,

"They're both sleeping now. I have to return to Hogwarts and check on Draco, but someone should stay here for the night."

McGonagall instantly volunteered, putting Lupin and Harry in charge of things at the school for a few days. She was not about to leave her friends unprotected and even though Lupin and the Aurors had repaired the broken wards, the Headmistress wanted to be here personally in case something happened. They headed back downstairs where they found Shacklebolt herding the last of the Aurors out the front door. The body of Lestrange had been taken away and the Aurors had sufficiently investigated every last magical inch of the house. Shacklebolt promised to keep the prying eyes of the Ministry away and told McGonagall to convey his sympathies to Dumbledore.

Lupin and Harry left shortly thereafter and Pomfrey went back to Hogwarts after leaving some last minute instructions with McGonagall.

All was now silent and dark except for the rays of the setting sun peeking through the curtained windows. Someone passing by would never have guessed that the little house overlooking the cove had seen blood, pain and death in the span of a few minutes. The house would never be the same again.

- & -

Someone was crying. Dumbledore pushed up through the layers of sleep and felt a momentary flash of anger at being tricked in the first place before his mind registered the reason for his waking and he snapped wide awake. He heard the soft sounds of someone weeping and looked down.

Snape was curled next to him, head pressed into his chest and hands holding tight to his robes. He was shaking and crying and Dumbledore quickly realized Snape was trapped in a nightmare. Sitting up against the pillows he pulled Snape fully into his arms and began a slow rocking motion, murmuring soft words in his ear, trying to break the nightmare's hold.

There was a short moan followed by a series of very quiet whimpers that almost broke Dumbledore's heart. He pulled the blankets tighter around them and whispered,

"Shh, Severus. It's all right. You're just having a nightmare. It's ok."

Eventually Snape quieted down and went limp in his arms save for the occasional twitching of limbs. Dumbledore sang some old lullabies until he was sure the nightmare was over and Snape had fallen back asleep. Knowing sleep would be elusive for a while, the elder wizard rubbed soothing circles on Snape's back, keeping him calm with his touch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my boy. I promised to keep you safe and I failed. I can only hope you can forgive me and come back to us, to me." His voice broke and he gazed at the pale moonlight sneaking past the curtains. Snape shifted slightly and one hand reached up to grasp his beard, a gesture Dumbledore recognized from the early days of Snape's recovery that made him smile every time. "I love you so much Severus and I need you here with me. Please be all right. I don't know what I would do without you."

Dumbledore sat like that into the early hours of the morning, thinking, hoping and praying to all deities, magical and muggle for the future of his child. When he finally slipped back to sleep he did not notice the content smile playing on the lips of the precious life in his arms.

**TBC**

Sappy huh? I'm sorry, I know this wasn't much of a conclusion to my cliffhanger but I'll have the next part posted within a week or two. I also have a few plot bunnies hopping around my head, a Snape-childhood fic and a Snape-in-Azkaban fic that I am very eager to get started on once I finish this. I've also got a short prequel to 'The Price We Pay' planned if anyone's interested. As always let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

Title – The Price We Pay 10/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor or using her creations in my story. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – The Guilt of a Gryffindor and the Strength of a Slytherin

A/N – Thanks for all the encouraging and enthusiastic reviews! Consider this one last serving of angst for everyone before the fluffy end. All reviews, questions, corrections and suggestions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 9**

It was the voice that finally penetrated the darkness and coaxed his soul back to reality. It banished the shadows from his mind and enveloped him in warmth, chasing away the terrible coldness that made his bones ache and tremble. He knew this was the same voice that saved him from the darkness before and he wanted to listen to it, to follow it back into the light, but he was afraid. He was certain that pain would greet him if he returned to the light and he decided he was much safer in the darkness. One could always hide from the pain in the dark.

But, of course, he could not resist the heartbreaking pleas from that voice and hesitantly made his way back through the darkness into the welcoming light. He trusted the voice, heard the love and concern when it spoke to him, and knew in the depths of his own heart that the voice needed him as much as he needed the voice. How could he possibly abandon it now? It was a slow process, returning to reality, but time had no meaning in the darkness of his mind and eventually he returned to consciousness.

The first thing that he registered was the complete absence of pain. He felt nothing but a sensation of softness and warmth. No major pain whatsoever, he was very pleased and surprised to note. Slowly, carefully, he stretched his returning awareness throughout his body and felt the lingering sensations of bruises and the faint ache that told him he had been cursed. He was too sleepy and comfortable to focus on why or when he had been cursed and instead turned his attention to his present situation.

Blinking open his eyes, he immediately shut them against the onslaught of sunshine.

Someone must have seen his reaction for the sunlight faded and when he dared to open his eyes again it was much darker and he sighed in approval. He then realized he was wrapped up in soft blankets and curled in a nest of pillows in his large bed.

Yawning, he tried to snuggle back down into that warm nest, but gentle hands cupped his face and the voice spoke to him,

"No, Severus, you must wake up now. You've been asleep for too long."

He went still, making the last connection to full awareness, before he twisted in his nest of blankets and pillows, trying to put a face to the beloved voice. Surprisingly strong arms encircled him, stilling his almost frantic movements and gently turned him around so he could look up.

A kind old face with a white beard smiled widely and he found himself completely entranced by the twinkling blue eyes staring back at him. His hair was smoothed back by one of those gentle hands and he leaned into the caress with a small sigh. The owner of the voice chuckled softly and he felt the arms around him tighten ever so slightly. He felt safe and protected and completely at ease within this embrace.

He stared intently at the face smiling at him and searched his memories for a name. The darkness had scattered things around a bit, however he was confident in his ability to put his mind back together. It might take him a while and he would need some help, but he knew everything could be healed. After a few seconds of searching and remembering he found what he was looking for and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out but a dry rasp. The kind face frowned a little and reached for something on the bedside table. He tried to speak again and all he could produce was a weak whimper.

"Shhh Severus, you screamed your throat raw and it will be hard to talk for a few days. Here, sip this."

A glass came to his lips and he sipped eagerly, the cool water soothing his sore throat. He looked up at the face again and was determined to speak this time. Opening his mouth again he managed a small whisper,

"Albus?"

The face looked at him in surprise, and he wondered if he had spoken the wrong name. His fears were assuaged when the other wizard smiled brightly and hugged him tighter.

"Yes, Severus, I'm Albus. Do you remember anything else?"

It took him a few moments to figure out the answers to Albus's questions. His brow furrowed in concentration and he tried ever so hard to remember. The memories he was searching for realigned themselves quite suddenly in his mind and he shuddered violently, cringing from the painful recollections. He whimpered and despite his efforts to retain some control over his chaotic and confused mind, the memory of pain was too strong, too recent and he burst into bitter tears.

Albus simply held him and stroked his back while murmuring soft words of encouragement. Slowly, with a determination he did not know he had, he stopped his tears and leaned wearily against the warm chest, finding solace in the sound of the heart beating beneath his ear. He found the strength within his own heart to speak about the memories haunting him.

"Lestrange. Pain. Darkness." He turned grateful eyes up to his protector, "You. You came. Nothing more."

"I'm surprised you remembered all that. How are you feeling now?"

"Safe. Warm. Sleepy."

"You have been asleep for two days Severus, how can you possibly still be sleepy?" Dumbledore said, smiling amusedly. He gave no reply and let his eyes slip closed. When he was gently shaken he reluctantly reopened them and glared sleepily at the person who would deny him his rest. "Stay awake for a little longer Severus. We need to get some food and medicine in you."

He managed a nod and was moved to sit upright. Dumbledore rose and retrieved a tray from a nearby table. Positioning the tray on his lap the older wizard picked up a bowl of soup and a spoon and proceeded to feed him until he could take no more. A cup of a slightly bitter potion followed and he drank it dutifully. The tray was set aside and he yawned deeply as he was lowered back down to the soft pillows. He could not stay awake any longer, no matter what Albus wanted, and was relieved when the voice said,

"It's all right to sleep now; I'll be here when you wake."

He snuggled deeper into the blankets and fell into a dreamless slumber.

- & -

For the next few days all Snape did was sleep, surfacing only for food and potions. His body quickly recovered from the attack; the trembling stopped and the visible injuries vanished. His mind rapidly followed, healing at a rate that astonished even Pomfrey, who stopped by twice a day to tend to her patient. He rested and recovered, with the help of Dumbledore of course. He could always be counted on to keep away the darkness, when it threatened Snape's sanity again.

But behind the former Headmaster's sparkling gaze was the shadow of something Snape could not figure out. Dumbledore seemed like his usual cheery self, though if one looked close enough, those famous blue eyes were haunted and hesitant. Snape would have confronted him, but lacked the energy for a full confrontation. So he slept and wondered what could be bothering his friend.

- & -

A full week after the attack Snape jerked awake with a harsh cry, the memory of his most recent nightmare almost bringing him to tears. He snapped his eyes open and lay staring at the canopy of his bed, breathing hard and clutching the blankets. The details and emotions of the nightmare were fresh in his mind and his mind replayed them, despite his efforts to forget and return to sleep.

_An aching loneliness …pleas for help …Albus turning his back on him …why wouldn't Albus help him?_

With a great effort he pushed the remnants of the dream from his mind and it was then that Snape realized he was alone. Usually Dumbledore would stay with him during the night, soothing him through nightmares and helping him get back to sleep. His eyes darted to the shadows of the room, searching for the wizard he suddenly wanted to see right then, but was unwilling to get up and seek the safety of Dumbledore's embrace. He was a grown wizard; he had lived through his share of living nightmares, and he would not let one bad dream send him running away like a scared child. Oh, how his heart wanted to, but Snape remained where he was and struggled to control his growing panic.

Grown wizard he may be, it was still hard to control the darkness reawakened by the nightmare.

His thoughts were interrupted a second later when the door creaked open and Dumbledore's concerned head peeked in.

"Severus? I heard a noise. Are you all right?"

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

Dumbledore frowned and entered anyway, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Snape sighed and began to roll over, not wanting to burden the older wizard with any more of his troubles. Hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really. It was just a dream Albus."

But he knew Dumbledore would not leave until he spoke about what was bothering him, and he felt the weight of the other's stare boring into him. Snape sighed again and reluctantly looked up into worried blue eyes, quietly telling him,

"It was about you. I dreamed you abandoned me over and over again. At school, in Azkaban, to Voldemort, Lestrange. I tried to call for you, I pleaded with you to save me but you didn't answer. You left me alone. Just another nightmare I suppose."

Silence met this revelation and Snape closed his eyes, not wanting to meet his mentor's gaze any longer. He did not want to see the pity and sadness that would surely be in eyes that should only reflect happiness and wisdom. When the silence was broken by small, hitching gasps, Snape looked back up, completely surprised to see Dumbledore sobbing bitterly. Snape could only stare in morbid fascination at the sight, mouth slightly open in shock. He had _never_ seen the venerable old wizard cry before and it frightened him.

Before he could move to comfort him however, Dumbledore stopped his tears and said in a small voice,

"I'm sorry Severus. I'm so very sorry. I _have_ failed you so many times and you've had to pay the price for my mistakes. I'm sorry."

With that Dumbledore suddenly rose and left the room, stunned black eyes staring after him. Snape stared blankly at his closed bedroom door, too exhausted physically and emotionally to comprehend exactly what Dumbledore had told him, but unable to forget the sight of tears pouring down that miserable face. Only when Miel silently appeared and spelled him into an enchanted slumber was Snape able to sleep.

- & -

Snape was no longer alone when he woke, but the person sitting next to the bed was not the person he really wanted to see. McGonagall greeted him with a kind smile, though her eyes were concerned and solemn and she looked quite tired herself. He vaguely remembered the start of the fall term was in a few days and wondered why the new Headmistress was spending her valuable time here with him.

"How are you doing today Severus?"

"Fine. Why are you here? Where's Albus?"

"I'm here because two of my dearest friends obviously need any help I can offer them. Are you feeling any better?" He shrugged and looked furtively at the door, anxious to know where his friend was. McGonagall followed his gaze and sighed somewhat sadly.

"What happened last night? I can't get an answer out of Albus and I'm worried for the both of you."

"I don't know. I had a nightmare and Albus came to check on me. When I told him about it he started crying and apologizing to me." Snape suddenly looked at her with wide, uncertain eyes, "Why? It was just a dream. What did I do that he has to be sorry for?"

McGonagall reached out to grasp his hand, understanding lighting her features. She answered in her firm, professor voice,

"It was nothing _you_ did Severus. Albus still feels guilty over what was done _to _you. He feels guilty for not protecting you properly throughout your life. I know he blamed himself when you went missing. Your dream only caused his own insecurities and fears to surface and he couldn't deal with them so soon after this attack. He loves you Severus, everyone can see that, but I think you two need to reaffirm that belief before your fears destroy it forever."

Snape frowned and he spent several silent minutes pondering what McGonagall had just told him. She watched him carefully, waiting for his Slytherin stubbornness to take control and spur him to action. When he suddenly rose and reached for the dressing robe and slippers she had them ready and waiting for him. He quirked a curious eyebrow at her, but McGonagall simply smiled and assisted him. His eyes glinted in determination and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"Where is he? I must talk with him Minerva."

"I saw him in the garden with Fawkes. Come along then."

McGonagall helped Snape down the stairs and outside. They paused on the porch, for Snape still tired easily and he wanted to gather his strength for the upcoming conversation. With a reassuring pat on his shoulder, McGonagall let him continue on his own and went back inside.

Dumbledore was sitting on the hammock, rocking slowly and stroking Fawkes' feathers forlornly. He looked haggard and weary and when he looked up his eyes were clearly red from crying. His eyes widened in surprise as Snape approached; then he looked away to stare at the flowers. Fawkes however greeted Snape with a happy song, nudged Dumbledore with a wing, and disappeared in a burst of light, conveniently making room for two wizards to sit. Snape strode confidently into the garden, sat down next to Dumbledore and gazed at him with calm black eyes. It was strange seeing the all-knowing, all-powerful Dumbledore fidgeting and avoiding his gaze. The silence stretched on as the pair enjoyed the soothing atmosphere of the garden. Finally Snape grasped one wrinkled hand, took a deep breath and said firmly,

"I love you Albus, you're like the father I wished my own would have been. Everything that has happened in my life is not your fault, you cannot possibly accept responsibility for every time I've been hit or cursed or abandoned. You have been there when I needed you and you are here now. Let the past remain in the past Albus."

Dumbledore did look up at him then and the shadow that was lurking behind those blue eyes slowly began to disappear, love taking its place. He held tight to the hand holding his exclaiming,

"Oh, Severus! I know none of it is my fault, but I can't help feeling like it is. I love you dear boy and every time something happens to you a little piece of my heart bleeds with you. I can only hope for your forgiveness."

"You have nothing to apologize for Albus, but if it will ease the pain in your heart I forgive you."

Dumbledore smiled then, a bright smile that forever banished the shadow in his eyes. He turned and captured the younger wizard in a hug that Snape heartily returned. Sighing in relief, Snape allowed his own smile to grow. Everything would be all right. They survived this latest bump in their relationship and would emerge stronger and closer than ever. He closed his eyes and leaned further into Dumbledore's arms, content in the knowledge he was right where he belonged.

- & -

Three sets of eyes nervously watched them from the kitchen window. Fawkes gave an approving chirp then disappeared to do whatever phoenixes do. McGonagall nodded happily and looked over at Miel, who was dabbing her eyes with her pillowcase. The witch patted the house elf's shoulder reassuringly before turning to discreetly wipe her own tears away.

**TBC**

I wanted this chapter to focus on Snape and Dumbledore so the next chapter will tie up all the loose ends. It should be up within a few weeks. Thanks again to all my reviewers! Keep em coming:)


	11. Chapter 10

Title – The Price We Pay 11/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – The long road to recovery

A/N – Well this chapter is a result of too many cups of coffee, a sudden burst of inspiration and writing at 1:00 in the morning. I practically wrote this whole chapter in one night and I must say it's one of my favorites. There is an epilogue, and it will probably be out this weekend. All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**The Price We Pay**

**Chapter 10**

"For Merlin's sake Albus, do you have to wear that ridiculous hat?"

"Of course. It's part of the ensemble. A ship's captain must dress appropriately."

"First of all this isn't a ship. You cannot be the captain of a dinghy. We're not even on the ocean."

"Come now Severus, this is supposed to be a peaceful afternoon. You are under strict orders to relax and this is relaxing. Lemon drop?"

Snape scowled but accepted the candy anyway, wondering why Dumbledore brought sweets everywhere he went. He shifted so the cool sea breeze could hit his face and let out a small sigh. He had to admit this idea of Dumbledore's was quite soothing and spending the afternoon sailing around the cove with his friend _was_ relaxing. If only the older wizard would stop acting like a child whose imagination had run wild. Turning his gaze toward the other passenger of the boat he suppressed a wicked grin at the sight of Dumbledore hopelessly fiddling with ropes and sails. He was dressed in navy blue robes with gold boats and white seagulls and perched on his head was an absurdly large white captain's hat that kept drooping into his eyes. Snape adjusted his own robes and asked,

"Why don't you just use magic to control the sails? Surely it would be easier than figuring out that bloody mess."

Dumbledore stopped his fight against a particularly knotted section of rope and pointedly stared at Snape.

"Using magic would be cheating my boy. Doing it the muggle way is part of the fun."

A snort came from Snape as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yes, well, don't think you are getting me to help you. I would most definitely cheat."

"Such the Slytherin." Dumbledore replied, but the two shared a smile and he resumed his inspection of the ropes. Snape watched him amusedly for a minute then reached into his robes and pulled out a sealed letter that had arrived just as they had left the shore. He broke the Malfoy seal and began reading the note from his former student. Dumbledore noticed it and asked,

"Who is that from?"

"Draco. He's invited us for tea tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? Both of us? How is he doing?"

"Yes, he invited you Albus, don't act so affronted. And it says he's fine, he's recovered nicely from Bellatrix's attack thanks to Poppy. Furious with the Ministry about how they handled the whole Lestrange affair, but fine nonetheless."

"Ah yes, I believe Auror White has yet to return from his suspension. Threatening someone with an Unforgivable was wholly an abuse of power. Created quite the uproar in the Ministry I believe. Fudge is still being criticized about how he handled the entire war. Rumor has it Amelia Bones is going to challenge him for Minister."

Snape smirked and let his thoughts wander to the confrontation between Malfoy and the headstrong Auror. He had heard from Dumbledore that Pomfrey had discharged Malfoy from the Hogwarts the day of the attacks. Draco had flooed back to Malfoy Manor to discover Auror White leading a thorough and very illegal investigation of the sprawling estate. Things had quickly escalated beyond words and only the timely interference of the other Aurors prevented another death that night. Malfoy had then used his considerable influence in the Ministry to have White suspended from duty and charges on intention to use an Unforgivable were pending in wizard court. Needless to say White's days at the Ministry were almost over. One did not cross a Malfoy and expect to survive unscathed. Snape smiled when he thought of Draco and began formulating a proper reply in his head. The sounds of the water and wind soon lulled him into a completely relaxed state and he did not know he had fallen asleep until a hand shook his shoulder.

"Severus? Going to wake for lunch?"

Snape blinked open his eyes and saw a simple meal spread out on the deck of the boat. His appetite was slowly returning and he found himself hungrily eyeing the food Miel had packed for their outing. As he reached for a sandwich a loud squawk told him he was not

the only one hungry. Fawkes alighted from his perch at the top of the mast and came to rest on Dumbledore's shoulder, knocking the captain's hat back into his eyes and looked hopefully at the wizard. His beak opened and closed eagerly until Dumbledore acquiesced and fed the persistent Fawkes bites of his lunch. Snape happily munched on his own sandwich, watching the interactions of the wizard and phoenix when the image of a very bizarre pirate captain, his demented parrot and their pathetic ship suddenly flashed through his mind. He choked then, his laughter trapped by the bite of sandwich lodged in his throat. Dumbledore was at his side in an instant, frowning in concern, and anxiously supporting him through his coughing episode.

"Are you all right Severus?"

When Snape could breathe again his laughs burst free and it was several minutes before he could look at Dumbledore again without snickering. Wiping away his tears of mirth he smiled up at Dumbledore and Fawkes and said between gasps for air,

"You two…would make…wonderful pirates."

He then dissolved into another fit of laughter and after a moment heard Dumbledore join him, as the other wizard finally realized how ridiculous they looked. They collapsed to the deck and Dumbledore looked appraisingly at the younger wizard, who was smiling and looking very pleased with himself.

"And what role do you play on our peculiar little pirate ship Severus? Cabin boy perhaps?"

"Hardly!" Came the indignant reply, "I would be the first mate of course. It would be my job to stage a mutiny against the captain. Seizing power and all that you understand."

"Indeed. I'll have to keep an eye on my cunning first officer then."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment and finishing their lunch. Dumbledore was so very happy to hear Snape laughing and having a good time. It was a sound he heard too rarely from the man and it pleased him to no end to hear it today. He had feared recent events would change Snape for the worse, but the former potions professor was quick to smile and respond to people without the anger and bitterness that protected him earlier in his life. He still maintained his dry, sarcastic wit and his withering glare, but he was less angry and more at peace with life. Dumbledore wondered what his former students would think of their evil professor now. He leaned back and studied the younger wizard from the corner of his eye.

Snape was no longer rail thin or sickly pale and had regained the weight and color to his skin. His black eyes positively sparkled now and his lips would curve more often into a smile instead of a sneer. Snape's overall recovery, according to Madame Pomfrey, had suffered no major setbacks from Lestrange's attack and not a day passed where Dumbledore did not see some sign of improvement or healing. His magic was only returning in small amounts now, but they were confident Snape would be up to his normal standards by Christmas.

As Dumbledore studied Snape he was thoroughly amazed at the change between the wretched prisoner he had rescued and the smiling young man sitting next to him. They had all worked hard during the summer to save him from the horrors of Lord Voldemort, and seeing the end result sitting next to him was more than he had hoped for.

Smiling softly, he cleared his throat and waited until black eyes turned to him curiously. Reaching into the basket of food Miel had provided, Dumbledore pulled out two crystal goblets and a bottle of champagne. He handed one glass to Snape and used his wand to open the bottle with a loud pop, pouring the expensive champagne into their goblets.

"What is this for Albus? What are we celebrating?"

Dumbledore looked fondly at him and replied,

"It occurs to me Severus, that you have yet to properly celebrate the downfall of Voldemort. Understandable of course, given all that had happened this summer. Consider this our own private party."

Snape stared at him for a moment, then returned the smile and raised his glass in a toast, replying softly,

"To the downfall of Voldemort. May his soul suffer for all eternity."

"To the downfall of Voldemort." Dumbledore repeated and they clinked goblets before drinking. They sat like that for a while, reminiscing over the last years of the war, friends and allies lost and the potential of a Voldemort-free future. They discussed the whereabouts of former students and Snape was not surprised to hear that Hermione Granger had been hired by a wizarding think-tank group right after graduation and was in charge of her own research department. Ron Weasley was now the starting Quidditch keeper for the Chudley Cannons, something the rest of the Weasley family brought up in every conversation or letter. Somehow Dumbledore managed to keep track of all his recently graduated students and it was clear they all had promising futures.

The deaths of the Lestranges marked the final end of the war. The Dark Magic Rastaban Lestrange had used to break through Dumbledore's wards had been one of Voldemort's last secrets and they could now live without the threat of such Dark Arts. All Death Eaters had been killed, punished appropriately or imprisoned in Azkaban. The Ministry, for once, was finally heeding Dumbledore's suggestions on how to avoid the rise of another Tom Riddle. Families and friends of those killed were moving on, honoring those slain by dedicating themselves to the pursuit of peace.

"I never thought I would live to see the end of the war. My life was filled with too many perils and half-truths that I positively knew I was going to die sooner or later." Snape said, looking out over the water, "To be here now, to be able to see the results of my labor and suffering, is a feeling I can't properly put into words. Unexpected I suppose, but definitely appreciated."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at him in that benevolent, all-knowing way of his. His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small box wrapped in green and silver paper. His smile grew even wider as he silently handed the box to Snape, who took it warily.

"What is this Albus? A gift? For what?"

But Dumbledore continued to smile and motioned to the box,

"Open it. Let's just say Mr. Malfoy isn't the only one with influence over the Ministry."

Snape raised an eyebrow and with one last uncertain look at Dumbledore, began to unwrap the gift. It was a plain wooden box and Snape did not see anything important about it until he opened the box and audibly gasped.

Sitting inside the velvet-lined interior of the box was a medal, a shining Order of Merlin, First Class. Stunned speechless, Snape could only watch numbly as Dumbledore pulled the silver and gold medal out of the box and reverently hung it around his neck saying,

"The Ministry of Magic hereby awards this Order of Merlin, First Class to you, Severus Snape for services rendered during the war against Lord Voldemort, for outstanding courage and perseverance in the face of the ultimate evil, for pains endured and for sacrifices made for the greater good. Congratulations my boy."

Even with the weight of the medal against his breast Snape could not believe it until he looked up at Dumbledore and saw the pure joy and pride reflected in that aged face.

Slowly his hands reached up to carefully hold the medal he so desperately wanted, but never thought he would receive. Snape stared at the Order of Merlin for several moments until Dumbledore's voice broke through his reverie,

"Severus? Anything to say?"

Finally Snape looked up, cursing inwardly when tears suddenly blinded his vision. He was working hard to control his wild emotions and thoughts and tried to hold back his tears. He would not _cry_ over a simple award. An award that meant more to him than he would ever admit. Despite his efforts, silent tears rolled down his face and Snape managed to ask,

"How? I thought Fudge made it clear that someone like me would never be worthy of such praise."

Blue eyes went dark for a second before they filled with their own tears. Dumbledore closed his hands over the slightly trembling ones still cradling the Order of Merlin in disbelief. He waited until the surprised wizard could meet his gaze before answering,

"Fudge was more receptive to the idea when I spoke to him at length about you and your accomplishments. Of course I also told him the Daily Prophet would be very interested in hearing what I had to say, but at that point he had already agreed. You deserve this Severus, you out of any of us, and it is my honor to present it to you."

Snape stared again at the Order of Merlin, a slight smile working its way across his face as the impact of such an award finally managed to sink into the former spy's mind. He clutched the medal to his chest and the smile grew even wider.

"At least I didn't have to suffer through one of those long, boring ceremonies with sentimental speeches and everyone wanting to shake your hand."

"Oh, I can still organize one for you if you want Severus." Dumbledore replied with a smile of his own. "But you know I would have to give one of those sentimental speeches."

"NO! Merlin no! I'm perfectly happy right now." Snape quickly said. Black eyes went soft as he gazed at his friend and mentor. "I don't think I have ever thanked you properly for all that you have done for me over the years. So thank you Albus, thank you for this and everything else."

"You are most welcome Severus." Dumbledore answered sincerely.

The wizards sat side by side in the boat until the sun began its descent from the heavens. They watched as brilliant oranges, purples and reds splashed across the darkening sky like paint on a canvas. Stars slowly appeared above them and twinkled like a certain pair of kind blue eyes.

Dumbledore put his arm around the other and Snape gave a little sigh of contentment before snuggling down, sparkling black eyes happily watching the stars appear. The older wizard smiled and felt truly happy for the first time in years. The wizarding world was at peace, the future looked bright and he had accomplished what his heart had vowed to do in a hospital room months ago. He had freed Severus from the darkness and healed him with the power of light and love.

The long road to recovery had finally reached its end.

**TBC**

(Passes out the Kleenex) Only one more part to go! I'm getting teary-eyed just thinking about writing it, let alone posting it. I've enjoyed writing this so much and you readers are simply the best! I've loved reading each and every review and your support has only encouraged me to write even more fics. The prequel will be a one shot about the night Snape was discovered as a spy and so far I'm titling it 'The Risks of Espionage,' look for it soon. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think!


	12. Epilogue

Title – The Price We Pay 12/12

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Archive – Sure, just ask first.

Summary – The End

A/N – Well here we are folks, the very last chapter of 'The Price We Pay' (Sniffle Sniffle) I just wanted to say I loved writing this and loved hearing from all you reviewers, you have only encouraged me to write more! HUGE thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! Read and enjoy!

**The Price We Pay**

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

A tall man with raven hair and dark robes stood on the beach, deep in thought and watching the gentle waves with sharp black eyes. Everything seemed so peaceful and content here; it was one of the reasons he loved coming down to the shore. It was easier to think and relax while listening to the cries of the seagulls and feeling the wind in his hair. Taking a deep breath of the clean, crisp air he felt alive and completely whole once again. Life was beautiful.

He knew he should be heading back up to the house to pack the last of his belongings, but it really was a beautiful early August day and he wanted some time alone before he left. The last few weeks had been quite busy and he sought some peace and quiet before he stepped back into the chaotic world known as Hogwarts.

Cocking his head at the sound of footsteps walking down the dirt pathway from the house, he smiled and shook his head slightly. He should have known better than to expect his friend to stay inside forever. They had a few precious hours left before he had to leave and the other wizard would want to spend it together. Dumbledore came to a stop next to him and lightly kicked the sand with a boot.

"Nervous?" He asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the question and crossed his arms.

"Not at all." Was the calm reply.

"You'll do a great job _Deputy Headmaster_." Dumbledore said as his blue eyes twinkled and his lips curved up into a smile.

"Why Minerva offered me that position is beyond me. Surely Lupin or Sprout would be better suited for the post?" Snape replied with a nonchalant shrug, though the gleam in his eyes betrayed his delight at being promoted to Deputy Headmaster.

"Ah, but the staff wholeheartedly agreed that you are the best for the job. You are more than capable to handle all the duties and responsibilities. And just think Severus, after Hagrid you will be the first professor the first years meet. What better way to strike the fear of Professor Snape into their hearts than at the first encounter?"

Snape smiled then, a crafty, slightly evil smile, but Dumbledore knew there was not any true malice behind it. His attitude about teaching had changed for the better and Snape no longer felt the immense disdain and intolerance toward his students. Of course there was still a spark of dislike for everything and everyone Gryffindor that would never be erased from his heart. Snape would rather eat his own wand before changing his opinions about that House.

"Minerva told me the students, especially the Slytherins, are surprisingly anxious to have their former Potions Professor back."

"Yes, well, I'm not looking forward to melting cauldrons and reading dismal essays, but I do miss my Slytherins." Snape snorted, "Last year's Potions instructor was simply atrocious and I fear it will take me at least a whole year to undue all his pathetic mistakes and boneheaded lessons. And who knows what Sinistra has done with my House in my absence?"

"I'm sure you will do an excellent job with everything Severus. Teaching is like riding a broom, once you climb on, you never fall off." Dumbledore replied with a satisfied nod of his head, missing the perplexed look from Snape. They stood in silence for a while, watching the play of the seagulls when Snape said in a soft, hesitant voice,

"I'm going to miss all this. I'll miss Miel's meals and Fawkes's silly games. I'll miss the garden and our sailing trips. But I'll definitely miss you Albus." He paused and glanced at Dumbledore mournfully. Then Snape shook his head and groaned, "Oh listen to me, I sound like some sappy Hufflepuff! What would the staff say about me now?"

Dumbledore simply smiled and said,

"I'll miss you too my boy. But I will write you every week and you will come home for the holidays. As for the staff, I won't be there to break up your quarrels with Harry and Remus, so do try and be nice."

Snape suddenly laughed, "I will try my best." He said between chuckles, "But I can't guarantee anything when it comes to those two Albus, you know that. It will be interesting to be a _colleague_ with Potter instead of giving him detentions and taking points. Do you think Minerva will still allow me to take points from him?"

"I don't think Minerva will appreciate her Professors taking points from each other and not students."

"I was just wondering Albus, no need to worry. I'm actually eager to return to Hogwarts. I never thought I would say this, but I want to resume teaching."

After a year of resting, enjoying life in general and working with his treasured potions, Snape felt like something was still missing. As spring turned over into summer he came to a sudden realization. He missed his Slytherins, his dungeons, his classes, even the interaction with his fellow professors. Talks with Dumbledore and McGonagall had helped him fill the hole in his heart. It was time to return to Hogwarts.

"You are a better professor than you give yourself credit for Severus." Dumbledore told him, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Now, Miel has made a most delightful cake that you must try before you leave. I know it's still morning, but Miel was quite insistent on baking you a farewell present of sorts. Triple chocolate with dark chocolate frosting and white chocolate sprinkles. I think she spoils you too much."

They headed back toward the house as Dumbledore debated the merits between lemon cakes and chocolate cakes. Snape merely nodded his head and listened to the familiar ramblings with only half an ear. There would be time for teary goodbyes later and he appreciated Dumbledore's attempts to keep the mood light and merry.

Snape glanced back over his shoulder to catch one last glimpse of the white beach. The early morning sunlight bathed the land in a soft, golden glow and a peaceful warmth surrounded them. The light was his constant companion now and he basked in its love and tranquillity.

He smiled and turned to greet a new day.

**The End**

See I told you it would be a happy ending! The prequel, 'The Risks of Espionage' will be out in a few weeks, along with the first chapter of my new story 'The Strength of a Slytherin' about Snape's childhood! I would appreciate any last thoughts you have, so be sure to leave a final review! Thank you!


End file.
